I C - Illogical consequence
by houseghost
Summary: Ich sehe ihn vor mir, wie schon unzählige Male. Die Ausstrahlung, die er hat, ist bedrohlich. Kein normaler Mensch würde auf den Gedanken kommen, etwas für ihn zu empfinden. Und sei es noch so klein und unbedeutend; es wäre einfach nur absurd.
1. Chapter 1

xxx

Die Buchstaben 'I' und 'C' dienen mir hier als Kürzel für 'I see' bzw. 'Illogical consequence' gleichermaßen.

Der Inhalt dieser Geschichte hat mit mir selbst zu tun, wie in meinen anderen Storys auch. Bitte habt Verständnis dafür. Ich tippe einfach nur Gedanken und Gefühle nieder.

houseghost

xxx

I C - Illogical consequence

Kapitel 1

Ich sehe ihn vor mir, wie schon unzählige Male. Die Ausstrahlung, die er hat, ist bedrohlich. Kein normaler Mensch würde auf den Gedanken kommen, etwas für ihn zu empfinden. Und sei es noch so klein und unbedeutend; es wäre einfach nur absurd.

Am Ende der Stunde packe ich meinen Kram zusammen und bin die letzte Schülerin, die aus der Tür schleicht. Was in mir vorgeht, kann ich nur schwer beschreiben. Doch als ich heute im Unterricht einen Blick auf Snape erhascht habe, ist etwas mit mir geschehen. Er hat zwar so getan, als hätte er mich nicht gesehen. Tief in meinem Inneren aber bin ich mir sicher, dass das so gut wie unmöglich ist. Durch seine schwarzen Strähnen hindurch hat er mich beobachtet, während ich ihn beobachtet habe.

Alleine das ist schon so absurd, dass es mir kalt über den Rücken läuft. Wieso konnte ich den Blick nicht von ihm nehmen, als er an seinem Pult saß? Waren es diese verrückten zwei Sekunden, in denen ich mir eingebildet habe, etwas Schmerzvolles in seinem Gesicht erkannt zu haben, während er mit Mühe und Not versucht hat, das Zittern seiner Hände in den Griff zu bekommen?

Snape ist der Zaubertränkemeister schlechthin. Bestimmt fällt es ihm nicht leicht, sich einzugestehen, dass etwas mit ihm nicht in Ordnung ist. Seine ganze Erscheinung deutet darauf hin, dass er in Ruhe gelassen und nicht angesprochen werden möchte. Schwarz. Er trägt immer nur dasselbe. Wenigstens weiß ich jetzt, wieso er diese Frisur hat. Sie konnte erfolgreich einen Teil seiner Schweißperlen verdecken, die auf seiner Stirn geglänzt haben, mitsamt seinem gequälten Ausdruck.

Im Grunde genommen sollte mir egal sein, was mit ihm los ist, schließlich konnte ich ihn nie leiden. Aber er hat damals damit angefangen, nicht ich. Warum also zerbreche ich mir jetzt den Kopf darüber, anstatt mit den anderen den freien Nachmittag zu genießen?

Wenn Harry wüsste, was in mir vorgeht, würde er nicht zögern, mich ordentlich zur Sau zu machen. Mit Ron wäre es dasselbe. Alle hassen Snape, mich eingeschlossen. Bis jetzt.

Es ist eigenartig, aber genau in diesem Moment höre ich, wie hinter mir die Tür zu seinem Klassenzimmer ins Schloss fällt. Ich drehe mich um und sehe ihn an.

Für einen Moment lang scheint er mich nicht zu bemerken, doch dann, als er mit seinen langen Schritten auf mich zuschwebt, wird mir schnell klar, dass ich mich geirrt habe. Er lässt mich nicht aus den Augen.

Plötzlich steht er unmittelbar vor mir und sieht auf mich hinab, wie ich ihn anstarre.

Meine Kehle fühlt sich ganz trocken an, meine Hände schwitzen.

„Wenn Sie genug gesehen haben, sollten Sie zusehen, von hier zu verschwinden, Granger", knurrt er mich an.

Ich nicke mit klopfendem Herzen.

Warum kann ich den Blick nicht von seinen Augen nehmen?

Was hier passiert, ist nicht richtig, aber irgendwie wünsche ich mir, in seiner Nähe zu sein. Er strahlt etwas aus, etwas Verruchtes, das jenseits meiner Vorstellungskraft liegt. Eine Mischung aus Macht und dem sich in mir regenden Bedürfnis, von ihm in Schutz genommen zu werden. Doch wieso eigentlich ausgerechnet er? Wenn es jemanden gäbe, vor dem ich beschützt werden müsste, wäre es er selbst. Er ist alles andere als ein harmloser Zeitgenosse.

Ich muss blinzeln. Seine schwarzen Augen brennen sich förmlich in meine. Wie angewurzelt steht er vor mir, vielleicht einen halben Meter von mir entfernt. Alleine seine Größe jagt mir Angst ein.

Und trotzdem kann ich mich nicht bewegen. Es ist ein Risiko, ja. Aber ich bin bereit, es einzugehen. Es ist neu für mich, so etwas zu empfinden, doch irgendwie bilde ich mir ein, dass es machbar wäre, ihn als Menschen zu betrachten, anstatt wie alle anderen den absurden Bezeichnungen nachzugeben, die seinem Ruf gerecht werden.

Noch während seine eng zusammengezogenen Brauen vor Missgunst über meine bloße Anwesenheit erzittern, kommt mir ein Gedanke.

Kann man jemanden wie ihn lieben?

Warum ich mich das ausgerechnet jetzt frage, hängt vielleicht damit zusammen, dass ich mich einsam und verloren fühle in meiner Haut. Ganz besonders in diesem Schuljahr. Muggelgeborene werden wie andersartige Wesen behandelt und haben nicht viel zu lachen. Obwohl nicht alle an der Schule so auf mich reagieren, gibt es mir jedes Mal wieder das Gefühl, ungeliebt zu sein, sobald ich eine Schimpftirade über mich ergehen lassen muss. Als Folge dessen ziehe ich mich mehr und mehr zurück. Manchmal ist es so schlimm, dass ich vor Einsamkeit und Sehnsucht nach Menschlichkeit schier vergehe. Ich wünsche mir Zuneigung und Wärme. Jemanden, der auf mich aufpasst, der mich in den Arm nimmt und mir sagt, dass ich nicht aufgeben soll. Vielleicht sogar jemanden, der trotz all meiner Macken etwas Besonderes in mir sieht. Einen Seelenverwandten, der ebenso einsam und ungeliebt ist wie ich.

Vermutlich klingt das absurd, schließlich sind Harry, Ron und ich Freunde. Doch auch die beiden haben ihre Probleme, mit denen sie kämpfen müssen. Erwachsenwerden ist nicht leicht. Schritt für Schritt habe ich das Gefühl, mich auf einen Abgrund zuzubewegen. Die sich beständig steigernde Verantwortung, Angst vor der Zukunft...

Abgesehen von ihnen und den Weasleys habe ich nicht viel Anschluss zu meinen Mitmenschen. Zumindest nicht so, dass ich es als besonders bedeutungsvoll sehen würde. Schon immer war ich zu sehr auf Bücher fixiert, was nicht zwingend ein Vorteil ist, wenn man wie andere soziale Kontakte knüpfen sollte, um früher oder später in der Welt nicht allein dazustehen. Auch meine Eltern und ich haben ein kompliziertes Verhältnis miteinander, was aller Wahrscheinlichkeit nach mit der Tatsache zusammenhängt, dass ich eine Hexe bin und sie langsam aber sicher nicht mehr so richtig damit klarzukommen scheinen, dass ich mein Leben auf diese Art leben werde, anstatt auf die ihre. Vielleicht habe ich in den letzten Jahren auch einfach zu viel Zeit in Hogwarts und zu wenig davon zuhause verbracht, womit sich erklären würde, weshalb wir uns entfremdet haben.

Als ich mir diese Frage stelle, ist mir kaum noch bewusst, wie bedrohlich er sich vor mir aufgebaut hat.

Ganz plötzlich presst er die Kiefer aufeinander. Seine Nasenflügel beben, dann höre ich seine Stimme, leise und eindringlich.

„Die Antwort ist nein, Granger."

Irritiert klappt mir das Kinn nach unten. Ich muss schlucken. „Was soll das heißen?", frage ich kleinlaut.

Seine Augen blitzen auf, seine Hand schnellt nach oben und packt mich an der Kehle. Starr vor Schreck lasse ich ihn gewähren, obwohl ich kaum noch Luft bekomme.

„Sie sollten besser nicht weiter darüber nachdenken", zischt er mich an.

Ich nicke panisch. „Ja, Sir." Meine Stimme ist ein einziges Krächzen.

Er sieht mich einen Augenblick an. Dann lässt er mich los.

„Gut."

Verängstigt sacke ich in mir zusammen. Mir ist weder nach weinen, noch nach etwas anderem zumute, als ich auf den aufgeblähten Umhang starre, der sich leise raschelnd mit jeder Sekunde weiter von mir entfernt. Ich hätte es besser wissen müssen. Vielleicht ist alles nur ein großes Missverständnis und seine Reaktion eine Konsequenz auf das Verhalten, das andere ihm gegenüber an den Tag legen. So oder so, ich habe verspielt. Auf meiner verzweifelten Suche nach Zuneigung und Verständnis musste ich unweigerlich an den falschen Typen geraten. Von nun an wird er mir das Leben zur Hölle machen.

xxx

PS: bleibt vielleicht nur bei einem Kapitel


	2. Chapter 2

I C – Illogical consequence

Kapitel 2

"Nein."

Mit einem Wort hat er ohne langes Zögern meine Frage beantwortet. Ich weiß, was er getan hat. Und wie er es getan hat. Harry hat mir davon erzählt, wie es ist, wenn Snape sich der Gedanken und Erinnerungen bemächtigt, die eigentlich nur einem selbst gehören. Ich war gewarnt. Und trotzdem habe ich es geschehen lassen. Ich habe nicht einmal den Versuch unternommen, ihn aufzuhalten.

Wozu auch? Er wäre ohnehin stärker gewesen als ich. Er weiß, was er tut, geschweige denn, warum er etwas tut. Vielleicht finde ich ihn deshalb auf eine abstrakte Weise so bewundernswert. Niemand sonst, den ich kenne, strahlt diese Macht und Selbstsicherheit aus. Harry und Ron bezeichnen es als Kälte, aber ich glaube, so einfach ist das nicht mit Snape. Ihn auf ein Wort zu beschränken, fällt mir schwer. So oder so hat er trotz seiner Unnahbarkeit ein faszinierendes Wesen. Snape ist abweisend, hart, streng. Er schafft es erfolgreich, sich von anderen abzuheben, nur um sich zugleich damit vom Rest der Gesellschaft zu distanzieren. Was auch immer er damit bezwecken will, es funktioniert. Aber was ist mit mir? Wo bleiben meine Erfolge? Ich habe gelernt, gelesen, gebüffelt. Trotzdem habe ich nicht das Gefühl, in letzter Zeit besondere Fortschritte gemacht zu haben. Mein Leben ist zum Stillstand gekommen. So kommt es mir zumindest vor, obwohl ich nicht behaupten kann, dass es langweilig wäre.

Was jetzt? Wie geht es weiter? Kann ich das einfach hinnehmen? Was, wenn sich in meinem Hinterkopf eine andere Meinung dazu formen möchte, die ich mit Mühe und Not im Zaum halte, um nicht verrückt zu werden? Dass ich diesen Stempel aufgedrückt bekomme, den eigentlich Luna für sich gepachtet hat, fehlt mir gerade noch! Obwohl, wenn ich es mir recht überlege, spielt es keine Rolle. Ich kann Luna ganz gut leiden; sie ist wenigstens ehrlich … Vielleicht sollte ich sie um Rat fragen. Wer weiß, am Ende liegen wir womöglich auf einer Wellenlänge...

Ich sehe noch immer seine durchdringenden Augen vor mir, die sich in meinen Kopf zu bohren scheinen. Zwei funkelnde schwarze Rohdiamanten. Hat er jemals ernsthaft in den Spiegel gesehen? Sein ganzes Gesicht strahlt etwas Verruchtes aus. Und dennoch erweckt er den Eindruck, dass es genau das ist, was er will. Oder sollen wir vielleicht alle nur glauben, dass dem so ist?

Erst jetzt wird mir unwohl bei dem, was geschehen ist. Ich glaube nicht, dass ich in Worte fassen kann, was mir durch den Kopf geht. Aber irgendwie ist es erniedrigend, so schwach zu sein. Hilflos wie ein kleines Kind. Was hat er gesehen, in diesem kurzen Moment, in dem er sich meiner bemächtigt hat? Warum wollte er nicht, dass ich mir weitere Gedanken darüber mache? Ich meine, abgesehen davon, dass unsere Begegnung sehr unwirklich war, ist es verständlich. Aber so richtig begreifen kann ich es dennoch nicht. Wir haben uns doch nur angesehen. Und das nicht einmal besonders unangemessen. Oder?

Es fällt mir schwer, den Vorfall zu rekonstruieren, obwohl ich noch genau weiß, was geschehen ist. Genau darum will ich es herausfinden. Ich muss es wissen.

Am ganzen Körper zitternd stehe ich in den Kerkern und hebe meine Hand. Mir selbst ist unbegreiflich, dass ich das tue, aber ich kann nicht anders. Und so klopfe ich an die Tür zu Snapes Büro. Etliche Sekunden vergehen und fast denke ich, dass er nicht da ist. Aber dann, als ich gerade kehrt machen und in meinen Turm zurückgehen will, öffnet er.

Snape steht groß und hager vor mir und sieht mich an. Zum zweiten Mal an diesem Tag bohren sich seine eigenartigen schwarzen Augen endlos tief in meine. Keiner von uns sagt etwas. Lediglich eine seiner Brauen rutscht in die Luft, während wir beide warten, dass einer den Anfang macht.

Endlich komme ich zu mir und öffne den Mund. "Professor", murmle ich kaum verständlich.

Er blinzelt erwartungsvoll. Nein, wohl eher ungeduldig.

„Ich ..."

"Ja?", zischt er mir zu, ohne darauf zu warten, dass ich mein Anliegen vortrage. Seine Kiefer liegen eng aufeinander, seine Lippen gleichen dünnen, harten Linien.

Snape wirkt mit seiner abweisenden Haltung wie ein Fels in der Brandung, der erhaben dem aufgewühlten Wasser trotzt. Ich hingegen platze fast vor innerer Unruhe. Kein besonders guter Start für mich.

"Ähm, kann ich - darf ich rein kommen?"

Jetzt kommt Bewegung in sein starres Gesicht: seine Brauen ziehen sich unliebsam zusammen, sein linker Mundwinkel zuckt.

"Wozu?"

Das bringt mich völlig aus dem Konzept; nicht, dass ich wirklich eines gehabt hätte. Aber trotzdem ist es nicht besonders hilfreich, mit dieser Frage konfrontiert zu werden, wenn man schon so nervös ist, dass man denkt die Beine versagen jeden Moment ihren Dienst.

Ich senke verschüchtert den Blick auf seine Brust. All diese Knöpfe...

"Ich ... Ich glaube, Sie irren sich."

Snape starrt mich an. Ich starre zurück.

Oh. Habe ich das gerade wirklich gesagt? Schnell hole ich Luft.

"Ich meine … ja, Sie irren sich."

"Ich bitte um Verzeihung, Miss Granger, aber ich hoffe, Ihre Worte beziehen sich nicht auf das, was Sie mich eigentlich fragen wollten. Da es aber ohnehin bereits nach einundzwanzig Uhr ist, muss ich Sie trotzdem darauf hinweisen, dass ich für unterrichtsbezogene Diskussionen nicht jetzt zur Verfügung stehe."

Ich muss schlucken.

"Genau genommen wollte ich Sie das gar nicht fragen. Es war eine Frage, die ich mir selbst gestellt habe, Professor."

"Bitte?", zischt er mit hochgezogener Braue, als hätte er sich verhört.

Ich hole Luft.

"Ich denke nicht, dass ich das wiederholen muss. Sie besitzen ein ausgezeichnetes Gehör, soweit ich das im Laufe der Jahre herausgefunden habe."

Seine Augen werden zu Schlitzen.

"Sagen Sie mir das, weil Sie derart erfahren im Umgang mit Menschen sind?", fragt er spöttisch. "Ich weiß wirklich nicht, was Sie von mir wollen, Miss Granger. Ich …"

Ich kann nicht anders, als ihn einfach nur ansehen. Seine Stimme dringt an mein Ohr, doch ich höre kaum noch, was er sagt.

"Miss Granger?"

Ich blinzle ihn an. "Ja?"

Es ist paradox, was mit mir passiert, aber mir wird ganz schummrig, während er so vor mir steht und auf mein Gesicht sieht. Unbewusst lecke ich mir über die Lippen.

"Ich glaube, ich will Sie, Professor."

Stille. Dann, nach etlichen Sekunden, höre ich ein leises, fast schon leidiges Räuspern, dem erneut Stille folgt.

Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass Snape einmal dermaßen die Worte fehlen könnten. Doch in diesem Moment, als ich ein weiteres Mal vor ihm stehe, kommt es mir so vor, als hätte ich ihn vollkommen unerwartet erwischt. Es fühlt sich eigenartig an, ihn dabei zu beobachten, wie er mich mustert, während sich sein Verstand auf der Suche nach einer logischen Erklärung überschlägt. Er macht einen obskuren, gefährlichen Eindruck auf mich. Mein Herz rast. Und dann, plötzlich, erhebt er die Stimme gegen mich.

Er spricht ganz leise: "Sie, Miss Granger, lügen."

Wieder verwirrt mich sein Verhalten. Nur Sekunden zuvor war er selbst noch verunsichert, doch jetzt trifft er mich mitten ins Herz.

"Das tue ich nicht", antworte ich vehement. Wenn mich jemand ungerechtfertigt der Lügerei bezichtigt, regt sich in mir der Protest. "Ich weiß nur nicht, was mich sonst dazu gebracht hat, hierher zu kommen."

Er legt den Kopf schief und zieht die Brauen bist zum Anschlag hoch.

"Sie und Ihre Freunde hatten es von Anfang an auf mich abgesehen. Denken Sie etwa, ich bin von gestern? Da irren Sie sich. Und zwar gewaltig!"

Das überrascht mich nicht. Mit dieser Reaktion habe ich gerechnet.

"Ich habe Ihnen schon einmal gesagt, dass ich anderer Meinung darüber bin, Professor", erkläre ich mit Bedacht. "Man kann sich durchaus zu jemandem hingezogen fühlen, von dem man nie geglaubt hätte, dass er plötzlich interessant sein könnte."

Er presst die Kiefer aufeinander und starrt mich einmal mehr ziemlich befremdlich an.

"Was auch immer Sie damit bezwecken wollen, lassen Sie es bleiben, Granger. Sie begeben sich auf gefährliches Terrain, indem Sie mir diese absurden Dinge vortragen."

"Denken Sie, das wüsste ich nicht?", frage ich verletzt. "Es ist ja nicht so, dass ich darum gebeten habe, so zu empfinden ..."

Er reißt die Augen auf, seine Nasenflügel beben. Dann, bevor ich überhaupt geendet habe, gellt seine Stimme durch die Luft.

"Halten Sie den Mund!"

Ich zucke zusammen. Er macht einen Schritt auf mich zu, bis er über mir kauert. Seine Strähnen fallen ihm ins Gesicht, dessen Ausdruck seltsam verzerrt ist.

"Sind Sie wirklich so einfältig, zu glauben, dass ich darauf hereinfalle?"

"Ich …"

"Was auch immer Sie und Potter damit bezwecken wollen, es wird Ihnen nichts nutzen. Ich bin beinahe so lange Lehrer an dieser Schule, wie Sie existieren. Und jetzt gehen Sie mir aus den Augen und richten Sie Ihrem Freund aus, er soll sich einen anderen Plan zurechtlegen, um mich loszuwerden."

Dass er so dermaßen daneben langen könnte, hätte ich nun nicht gedacht.

"Das hat nichts mit Harry zu tun, Professor! Ich bin aus freien Stücken zu Ihnen gekommen."

"Erzählen Sie das jemand anderem. Ich bin nicht so blöd, darauf hereinzufallen."

Sein ganzer Brustkorb hebt und senkt sich vor Anspannung, als er fertig ist. Er tritt zurück und fährt sich mit den Händen durch die Haare.

"Verschwinden Sie, Granger! Auf der Stelle!"

Ungläubig sehe ich ihn an und lege meine Hand auf seinen Arm, was mich meinen ganzen Mut kostet.

"Warten Sie!", entfährt es mir ungestüm.

Er zuckt zusammen. Seine schwarzen Augen fixieren mich, als wäre ich der größte Abschaum und ich lasse ihn umgehend wieder los.

"Ich habe nicht gelogen, Professor", sage ich ernst. "Harry weiß überhaupt nicht, dass ich hier bin. Er würde mich nie vorschicken, so etwas Dreistes zu tun, glauben Sie mir. Auch dann, wenn Sie Schwierigkeiten miteinander haben, würde er das nicht auf meinem Rücken austragen wollen."

Es wird wieder still zwischen uns. Wir sehen uns an, doch diesmal scheint ihm zu dämmern, dass ich die Wahrheit sage. Zumindest lässt er anhand seines veränderten Ausdrucks durchblicken, dass er es in Betracht zieht.

"Ich fühle mich einsam, Professor", dringe ich weiter. "In diesem Schuljahr ist alles anders geworden ... Ich weiß nicht, wohin mit mir."

Er reckt das Kinn in die Höhe.

"Das ist nicht mein Problem", sagt er steif.

Bedröppelt nicke ich.

"Nein, ist es nicht", bestätige ich leise. "Aber Sie sind Lehrer, oder etwa nicht? Ist es nicht Ihre Aufgabe, die Schüler zu verstehen?"

Seine Brauen ziehen sich kräftig zusammen, sodass die dunkle Furche in ihrer Mitte noch deutlicher hervortritt, als sie ohnehin schon in sein Gesicht geprägt ist.

"Warum kommen Sie damit zu mir, Granger? Ich denke, in diesem Fall wäre Ihnen mit Professor McGonagall besser geholfen."

Obwohl er nicht sonderlich einfühlsam klingt - das wäre zu viel erwartet - bin ich dennoch dankbar, dass er mich anhört.

"Ist das so einfach für Sie?", frage ich enttäuscht.

"Pardon?", zischt er zurück.

"Ich glaube nicht, dass sie das verstehen würde", murmle ich nachdenklich vor mich hin. "Sie ist so rationell eingestellt. Eben anders."

Snape schnaubt belustigt. "Was lässt Sie glauben, dass ich nicht so bin?"

"Oh, ich wollte damit nicht ... Ich glaube nur einfach, dass ich darin nicht mit ihr übereinstimme. Professor McGonagall und ich, wir hätten Schwierigkeiten, diesbezüglich einander zu verstehen."

Snape verschränkt gemächlich die Arme vor der Brust. Langsam scheint er sich von dem Schock zu erholen, den ich ihm zugefügt habe.

"Dennoch ist sie Ihre Hauslehrerin, Miss Granger", sagt er mit seidenweicher Stimme. „Vergessen Sie das nicht."

Ich schüttle den Kopf.

"Tue ich nicht. Ich kann mir nur nicht vorstellen, dass Sie die Mädchen aus Ihrem Haus fortschicken, wenn Sie zu Ihnen kommen."

Er kneift die Augen zusammen. "Das hängt ganz davon an, worum es sich handelt."

Ich werde rot, doch Snape ignoriert mich.

"Bisher war noch niemand so einfältig, mir auf so dreiste Weise meine Zeit zu stehlen."

Wieder überrascht mich seine Wortwahl.

"Das ist keinesfalls meine Absicht, Professor. Ich möchte lediglich zum Ausdruck bringen, dass ich das Gefühl habe, etwas mit Ihnen gemein zu haben. Ich bin bestimmt nicht zu Ihnen gekommen, um Sie in Schwierigkeiten zu bringen."

Ein leicht süffisantes Lächeln kräuselt seine dünnen Lippen. "Und was sollte das sein?", fragt er mich.

"Wir sind beide einsam", erkläre ich schlicht. "Auch dann, wenn Sie das vor mir abstreiten werden, weiß ich doch, dass dem so ist. Sie können vielleicht andere täuschen, aber nicht mich. Ich habe es im Unterricht gesehen - obwohl Sie es verbergen wollten ..."

Er lässt die Arme sinken und presst sie an seine Seiten.

"Ich denke, es ist an der Zeit, dass Sie jetzt endlich zur Vernunft kommen, Miss Granger. Nichts - ich wiederhole - nichts gibt Ihnen das Recht, derartige Mutmaßungen über meine Person anzustellen!"

Der Zorn in seiner Stimme lässt keine Zweifel darüber aufkommen, wie aufgebracht er ist, was mich dazu veranlasst, erneut unruhig zu werden, denn was ich hier tue, ist auch für mich neu.

„Genau deshalb möchte ich dieses Missverständnis aus der Welt schaffen."

„Wollen Sie mich wirklich dazu bringen, Ihren Verstand anzuzweifeln?" Ein sarkastisches Grinsen ziert jetzt seine Lippen. „Nun, Glückwunsch, Miss Granger, das ist Ihnen gelungen."

Wieder sehen wir uns an. Die ganze Atmosphäre um uns ist eigenartig und angespannt. Ich kann die tiefen Furchen auf seinem Gesicht deutlich vor mir sehen und seinen unruhigen Atem hören. Mir geht es nicht viel anders als ihm, schätze ich. Zumindest bin auch ich furchtbar aufgewühlt von unserer Begegnung. Warum bleibe ich dennoch hier, anstatt die Flucht zu ergreifen?

"Können Sie mir nicht einfach eine Chance geben?"

Snape legt abschätzig den Kopf schief.

"Eine Chance?"

"Ja, Sir."

Seine Hände schießen nach oben und fahren durch seine Strähnen.

"Was meinen Sie damit?"

"Ich weiß es nicht", sage ich aufrichtig. "Ich kann Ihnen nicht anders erklären, warum ich hier bin. Aber indem ich hier hergekommen bin, habe ich nur getan, was ich glaubte, tun zu müssen."

Kaum bin ich fertig, schüttelt er den Kopf.

"Das ist unfassbar, Granger." Seine Stimme klingt leicht irritiert im Vergleich zu seinem sonst oftmals so beherrschten Verhalten. "Sie kommen tatsächlich zu mir, um mir zu sagen, dass Sie das Gefühl hatten, das tun zu müssen", stellt er noch einmal klar.

Ich nicke.

"Warum?"

Enttäuscht klappe ich den Mund auf. "Das habe ich Ihnen doch gesagt."

Wieder schüttelt er den Kopf.

"Warum, Miss Granger?"

"Sir?"

Er setzt sich langsam in Bewegung und gleitet zu seinem Schreibtisch hinüber. Dort angelangt hebt er seinen schwarzen Umhang zur Seite und lässt sich auf seinem Stuhl nieder. Gebannt beobachte ich ihn. Dann wirft er mir einen auffordernden Blick zu.

"Setzen Sie sich."

Ohne etwas einzuwenden gehorche ich und nehme auf dem freien Stuhl vor seinen Schreibtisch Platz.

"Sie wissen, dass ich es erneut tun könnte", beginnt er seelenruhig.

Ich muss schlucken, doch er verzieht die Mundwinkel zu einem hämischen Grinsen und fährt unbehelligt fort.

"In Ihren Geist eindringen, Miss Granger."

Natürlich. Was denn sonst.

"Nun. Wenn Sie vermeiden wollen, für Ihre Unverschämtheit behelligt zu werden, sollten Sie mit der Wahrheit herausrücken."

"Das habe ich bereits getan, Professor", erkläre ich unbeholfen. "Das war die Wahrheit."

Er lehnt sich zurück und verschränkt die Arme vor der Brust.

"Tatsächlich?", fragt er scheinbar gelassen und mit obligatorisch hochgezogener Augenbraue.

"Ja. Wieso sollte ich Sie anlügen wollen?"

Das scheint ihn zu überraschen, was mir das Gefühl gibt, dass er nur mit mir spielt, um seine eigene Unsicherheit zu übertünchen.

„Und warum suchen Sie sich ausgerechnet meine Wenigkeit heraus, um Ihre Zeit totzuschlagen?"

„Entschuldigung?"

„Warum ich?"

Hilflos zucke ich mit den Schultern, während ich sein zerfurchtes, von langen schwarzen Strähnen umrahmtes Gesicht betrachte. Was tue ich hier eigentlich? Es ist Snape. Der am meisten gehasste und gefürchtete Lehrer von ganz Hogwarts. Oh Gott!

"Ich hatte das Bedürfnis, herauszufinden, wer Sie wirklich sind, nachdem ich Sie im Klassenzimmer beobachtet habe. Ihr Verhalten hat mich nachdenklich gemacht."

Er kneift die Augen zu bedrohlichen Schlitzen zusammen und ich verstumme.

"Dafür, dass Sie mir diese unglaubliche Geschichte auftischen wollen, sind Sie schlecht vorbereitet", sagt er in einem tiefen Grollen.

"So etwas in der Art haben Sie schon einmal bemerkt, Professor."

Er nickt kaum merklich.

"Ganz recht. Und ich tue es wieder. Und wieder. Bis Sie endlich aufhören, mir etwas vorzumachen."

"Aber das tue ich nicht!", werfe ich ihm ungestüm entgegen.

Snape jedoch hebt die Hand, um mich erneut zum Schweigen zu bringen.

"Entweder sind Sie furchtbar neunmalklug, Miss Granger, oder einfach nur unsagbar dumm, wenn Sie glauben, dass ich Sie damit durchkommen lasse."

"Ha! Und wozu tentieren Sie, Sir?"

Seine Kiefer knacken.

"Das werde ich noch herausfinden."

Ohne Vorwarnung schiebt er seinen Stuhl zurück und erhebt sich. Dann umrundet er, vom sanften Rascheln seines Umhangs begleitet, den Tisch und baut sich zu seiner vollen Größe vor mir auf.

"Was soll ich mit Ihnen machen? Ihnen Hauspunkte abziehen? Sie nachsitzen lassen?"

Ein Schauder streift mich. Er ist mir viel näher als gebührlich. Doch etwas daran ist aufregend. Genauso, wie ich es mir vorgestellt habe, als ich über unsere letzte Begegnung auf dem Flur vor seinem Klassenzimmer nachgedacht habe; bevor er meine Gedanken durchforstet hat. Kälte steigt in mir auf. Und Hitze zugleich. Dann beugt er sich plötzlich über mich, bis er mit seiner mächtigen Nase fast meine Wange berührt. Gezielt packt er eine Handvoll meiner Haare. Ich beiße mir hart auf die Zunge, um nicht aufzuschreien, so fest hat er mich in seinem Griff.

"Das wäre zu einfach, nicht wahr?", flüstert er mir herausfordernd zu.

Wie gelähmt entgegne ich nichts. Snape hingegen legt seinen Kopf zur Seite und sieht mich an. Meine Augen brennen, ich bekomme kaum noch Luft vor Schmerz und Verwunderung über sein Handeln.

Mit einem schiefen Grinsen auf den Lippen fletscht er seine gelblichen Zähne.

"Wie steht es jetzt, Granger? Immer noch so fasziniert von der Vorstellung, mich hereinzulegen?"

Ich würde liebend gern den Kopf schütteln. Aber ich kann nicht.

"Das hängt ganz davon ab, Professor", bringe ich gequält hervor.

Sein warmer Atem trifft auf meine Haut. Er riecht nach schwarzem Kaffee und einem Hauch Zimt, der mich ironischerweise an die Kekse erinnert, die meine Mutter immer für mich gebacken hat. Ist Professor Snape am Ende etwa ein Liebhaber von Gewürzkeksen?

Schnell verdränge ich den Gedanken wieder, denn noch immer sieht er mich abwägend an, als würde er auf eine Erklärung meinerseits warten. Obwohl er mich dabei auf so eigentümliche Weise in seine Gewalt gebracht hat (mein Zauberstab steckt unerreichbar in der hinteren Gesäßtasche meiner Jeans), ist seine Nähe zwar befremdlich, doch keineswegs unangenehm. Sein Verhalten kommt mir eher so vor, als wüsste er tatsächlich nicht, was er mit mir anfangen soll.

"Wollen Sie mir die Haare ausreißen?", frage ich mit all meinem Mut.

Ein Blitzen legt sich in seine dunklen Augen. Seine Nasenflügel beben erregt, zugleich verstärkt er den Griff in meinem Haar, sodass ich ungewollt aufkreische. Unbeeindruckt lässt er ebenso schnell wieder von mir ab und macht einen Satz zurück, um ausreichend Abstand zwischen uns zu bringen.

Sofort macht sich ein eigenartiges Gefühl der Kälte in mir breit.

"Ich denke, Sie sind beides, Miss Granger", zischt er mit vorgetäuschter Ruhe vor sich hin. "Ihre neunmalkluge Erscheinung wird begleitet von einer törichten Dummheit."

Wenn er die Absicht hatte, mich damit zu treffen, dann hat er sich geirrt. Seine Worte, so bissig sie auch sein mögen, prallen fast gänzlich an mir ab. Es ist schließlich nicht die erste Beleidigung, die er mir an den Kopf wirft. Die Dinge, die er früher zu mir gesagt hat, kamen mir schlimmer vor.

"Was jetzt, Professor?", frage ich fast schon zu gefasst. "Wollen Sie mich wieder fortschicken? Ich bin nicht hergekommen, um einfach von Ihnen hinausgeworfen zu werfen."

Seine Haltung versteift sich.

"Was wollen Sie dann, Granger?"

Langsam stehe ich auf und bewege mich auf ihn zu, bis ich ihm so nahe bin, dass ich nur die Hand auszustrecken bräuchte, um sie auf sein Gesicht zu legen. Im nächstem Moment tue ich es einfach.

Meine Finger streifen für einen Moment seine raue Wange, doch Snape schiebt sie unsanft fort und macht einen Satz in Richtung Tür.

"Lassen Sie das, Granger."

Meine Atmung geht schneller. Wer hätte gedacht, dass es so aufregend sein könnte, ihm nahe zu sein.

"Warum? Was ist falsch daran, jemanden zu berühren?"

Für einen Augenblick sieht er mich an, als wäre ihm übel. Dann, noch ehe ich so recht begreife, wie mir geschieht, packt er mich an der Schulter, wirbelt mit mir herum und knallt mir die Tür vor der Nase zu.

Perplex zucke ich zusammen. Das war nicht das, was ich erwartet hatte, aber es hätte schlimmer sein können. Niedergeschlagen trotte ich in meinen Turm zurück.

Was ist nur in mich gefahren, Snape so etwas zu sagen? Ich verliere endgültig den Verstand. Vielleicht waren all die Jahre, die ich mit meinen Büchern verbracht habe, zu viel des Guten. Ich bin ein emotionales und seelisches Wrack.


	3. Chapter 3

I C - Illogical consequence

Kapitel 3

Im Grunde genommen war mir klar, dass er mich bei unserer nächsten Begegnung ignorieren würde. Snape zeigt seinen Schülern ja auch sonst gelassen die kalte Schulter, wenn er nicht gerade vor Wut ausrastet, weil irgendjemand in seiner Stunde Mist gebaut hat.

Niedergeschlagen sitze ich am Frühstückstisch und schiele zu ihm rüber, wie er mit aufrechter Haltung an seinem Platz ausharrt und kaum einen Bissen anrührt. Kein Wunder, dass er so dürr ist. So finster, wie er die Schüler im Blick hat, muss sich sein Magen vor Eiseskälte regelrecht zusammenziehen. Nur mich scheint er zu übersehen.

Die Wahrheit schmerzt. Mein Vortrag in seinem Beisein war einfach nur bedauerlich. Er hatte Recht: ich war nicht vorbereitet auf das, was ich loswerden wollte, was mir gar nicht ähnlich sieht. Doch wie sagt man jemandem, der so unnahbar ist, dass man das Gefühl hat, sich zu ihm hingezogen zu fühlen?

Vielleicht hätte ich abwarten und es nicht so überstürzen sollen. Aber das konnte ich aus verschiedenen Gründen nicht. Zum einen, weil ich nicht sonderlich erfahren mit Männern bin, mal abgesehen von meiner Freundschaft zu Harry und Ron natürlich (von der Knutscherei mit Krumm möchte ich lieber nicht reden). Zum anderen, weil wir uns am Rande eines Krieges befinden - ich kann es seit längerem spüren. Und das macht mir Angst. Ich hasse es, im Ungewissen gelassen zu werden. Wenn man nicht weiß, was geschieht, obwohl offensichtlich ist, dass es irgendwann soweit sein wird.

Erschwerend kommt nun hinzu, dass ich trotz meiner ungeschickten Offenbarung genauso weit bin, wie zuvor. Jedenfalls hat Snape nicht den Eindruck erweckt, als hätte es ihn gekümmert. Wer weiß, vielleicht macht er sich am Ende noch hinter meinen Rücken über mich lustig.

Irgendwann steht er auf und verlässt durch den Seiteneingang beim Lehrertisch die Große Halle. Ich bleibe zurück, missverstanden und ungewollt.

xxx

In seinem Klassenzimmer während der Stunde zu Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste ist es nicht viel anders. Doch immerhin kann ich wieder den Geruch von Kaffee und Zimt wahrnehmen, als er mit seinen langen Schritten den Raum durchquert.

Während ich angespannt seinen Worten lausche, gibt er erfolgreich vor, mich nicht zu sehen. Selbst als ich auf seine Frage zu den ungesagten Zaubern hin die Hand hebe, lässt er mich außen vor und ruft stattdessen Ron auf, obwohl jeder weiß, dass der für gewöhnlich nicht in die Bücher guckt, um sich auf den Unterricht vorzubereiten.

Enttäuscht und niedergeschlagen gebe ich es auf und begnüge mich fortan damit, auf Snapes herbes Gesicht zu starren. Seine dunklen, funkelnden Augen, die fahle Haut, dazu die geradewegs hervorstechenden tiefen Furchen ... Es hat schon etwas Eigentümliches an sich, ihn zu studieren, womit sich weitere Fragen in mir auftun. Was geht in ihm vor, wenn er uns so herablassend behandelt? Verschafft ihm das ein Gefühl der Macht? Der Befriedigung? Wieder wird mir bewusst, wie unnahbar er zu sein scheint. Dabei ist mir unbegreiflich, wie ein Mensch so sein kann. Hat er wirklich kein Herz? Tut er das nur, um uns zu demütigen oder uns bloßzustellen? Was erhofft er sich von diesem Verhalten?

Erst gegen Ende der Stunde, als mir langsam klar wird, dass er niemals einen Schritt auf mich zumachen würde, muss ich mir eingestehen, dass es zwecklos ist, was ich mir in den Kopf gesetzt habe. Snape mag zwar lieblos wirken, doch einen Narren wird er nicht aus sich machen lassen, ganz gleich, wie sehr meine Regungen in Bezug auf ihn sein mögen.

Lustlos stopfe ich meine Notizen in meine Tasche und schleiche mit gesenktem Blick zur Tür, was ohnehin sinnlos ist, denn ich weiß, dass er mich sieht, obwohl er vorgegeben hat, es nicht zu tun.

Ungewollt pralle ich wo dagegen, dabei hätte ich schwören können, dass mein Fluchtweg eben noch frei von Hürden oder Stolperfallen war.

Verschreckt lasse ich meine Tasche fallen, da dringt ein unliebsames Schnauben an mein Ohr: "Wenn Sie schon Aufmerksamkeit auf sich ziehen wollen, sollten Sie es vermeiden, dies in meinem Klassenzimmer zu tun, Granger."

Irritiert über diese Anschuldigung blinzle ich zu ihm hinauf. Für einige Sekunden sehen wir uns wortlos an. Dann bemerke ich die Stille, die uns umgibt. Niemand außer uns ist mehr hier. Alle anderen haben längst das Weite gesucht, so wie immer, wenn Snapes Stunde zu Ende ist.

"Das war nicht meine Absicht", erkläre ich kleinlaut.

Seine Mundwinkel spielen belustigt, was mich in Anbetracht des Umstands, dass ich mir diesmal nichts zu schulden kommen ließ, nur noch mehr verwirrt.

"Ich wollte lediglich so schnell wie möglich von hier verschwinden, Sir."

Er legt den Kopf schief und fixiert mich mit hochgezogener Augenbraue.

"Und warum sind Sie dann noch hier?"

Ich starre ihn ungläubig an.

"Soll das ein Scherz sein?"

"Ich denke nicht, Granger."

"Ähm, Sie - Sie haben mich aufgehalten, Professor."

"Unterstehen Sie sich!", knurrt er mich an, das Gesicht jetzt von Wut verzerrt. "Sie sind in mich hineingelaufen, wenn Sie sich erinnern."

Entrüstet schüttle ich den Kopf. "Das ist nicht wahr!"

"Nein?"

"Nein! Sie standen vorhin noch mindestens zwei Meter weiter hier drüben."

"Hmm. Wenn Ihnen meine Gesellschaft so sehr am Herzen liegt, sollten Sie das nächste Mal mit offenen Augen meine Klasse verlassen, dann können Sie besser erkennen, wo ich tatsächlich stehe, Miss ..."

Kaum hat er ausgesprochen, zuckt er wie von Schmerz durchzogen zusammen. Offenbar ist er genauso überrascht von seiner Wortwahl wie ich.

"Sie haben ja vielleicht Nerven!", klage ich ihn postwendend an. "Zuerst ignorieren Sie mich und dann werfen Sie mir diese Dinge an den Kopf!"

"Das wäre alles nicht passiert, wenn Sie neulich nicht derartige Bemerkungen gemacht hätten", behauptet er stur.

"Ach ja?", frage ich unterkühlt. Langsam wird mir das hier zu bunt. "Das hat doch hiermit gar nichts zu tun!"

"Und ob es das hat. Es stand Ihnen nicht zu, das zu sagen."

Als ich erkenne, wie verunsichert er mit einem Mal ist, muss ich mit den Augen rollen.

"Ist das alles? Sie enttäuschen mich Professor. Offenbar stimmt es, was man über Sie erzählt. Sie sind nichts weiter als ein erbärmlicher, einsamer Einsiedler, der von menschlichen Gefühlsregungen keine Ahnung hat!"

Mit lose herabhängender Kinnlade sieht er mich an. Noch nie kam er mir so verletzlich vor. Doch der Eindruck hält nicht lange an, schon verfinstert sich seine Miene um ein Vielfaches.

"Ich denke, Sie haben genug geredet, Miss Granger. Vergessen Sie nicht Ihren Standpunkt!"

"Keine Sorge, das werde ich nicht. Schließlich erinnern Sie mich ja immer wieder daran, wie klein und unbedeutend ich bin." Fröstelnd schlinge ich die Arme um den Leib. "Seit ich damals in meinem ersten Schuljahr auch nur einen Fuß über die Schwelle Ihres Klassenzimmers gesetzt habe, haben Sie mich gedemütigt ..."

„Ein Grund mehr, mir aus dem Weg zu gehen, nicht wahr?", fragt er spöttisch.

„Ja, für Sie ist es einfach, die Dinge so zu betrachten. Es tut mir leid, dass ich Ihnen meine Gefühle anvertraut habe. Wie konnte ich nur so blöd sein! Es war falsch von mir, zu glauben, Sie wären es wert."

Noch während ich mit meinen Tränen kämpfe, die unweigerlich nach außen dringen, Snape lässt mich die ganze Zeit über keine Sekunde aus den Augen, spüre ich eine unbeschreibliche Hilflosigkeit in mir aufsteigen. Alles, was mir in den Sinn kommt, ist, wie gedemütigt ich mich fühle. Wie konnte ich nur so einfältig sein, ihm mein Herz auszuschütten?

Auf einmal entfährt ihm ein leises Schnauben, das mich aus meinen trübseligen Gedanken reißt.

„Was soll ich nur mit Ihnen anfangen, Granger?"

Beschämt schüttle ich den Kopf. Ich will nichts weiter, als mir irgendwo ein tiefes Loch buddeln und für immer und ewig im Erdboden versinken.

Zu meiner Verwunderung jedoch scheint Snape es sich anders überlegt zu haben. Mit fast lautlosen Schritten gleitet er zu seinem Pult hinüber und lässt sich legere auf seinen Stuhl niedersinken, die Beine lang vor sich ausgestreckt.

„Sie müssen sich auf das Wesentliche konzentrieren", sagt er in einem strengen Ton, der mir unmissverständlich klarmacht, mit wem ich es trotz unserer kleinen Auseinandersetzung zu tun habe.

Wütend und traurig zugleich beiße ich auf meiner Lippe herum, den Blick auf seine Tischplatte gesenkt.

Sekunden vergehen, die Stille zwischen uns ist drückend und befremdlich zugleich. Dennoch habe ich das Gefühl, irgendwas zu meiner Verteidigung sagen zu müssen. Doch was?

Mit meinem Latein am Ende blicke ich vorsichtig auf. Snape hat in der Zwischenzeit die Arme hinter dem Kopf verschränkt und die Augen geschlossen. Sein Atem geht ganz ruhig. Er scheint zu schlafen, vermutlich ignoriert er mich auch einfach wieder einmal.

Ich klappe den Mund auf und mache einen Satz auf ihn zu.

„Professor?"

Er antwortet nicht. Vielleicht ist er tatsächlich eingenickt. Die tiefen Ringe unter seinen Augen lassen deutlich darauf schließen, dass er nicht sonderlich viel Schlaf zu bekommen scheint.

Erneut spreche ich ihn an, doch auch diesmal rührt er sich nicht.

Sollte ich nicht besser gehen? Ich bin fast schon drauf und dran, da schießt es mir in den Kopf, wie eine Eingebung. Die friedfertige Ruhe, die er in diesem Zustand ausstrahlt, zieht mich magisch an.

Neugierig wage ich einen weiteren Schritt auf ihn zu, dann noch einen und noch einen, bis ich vor ihm stehe. Die Gelegenheit ist einfach zu verlockend und ich kann mich ihr nicht widersetzen.

Mit von kaltem Schweiß überzogenen Fingern beuge ich mich über ihn, um seine schwarze Robe beiseite zu schieben, dann sehe ich die Wölbung seiner Männlichkeit direkt vor mir, genau wie ich sie mir vorgestellt habe.

Ohne weiter zu zögern öffne ich seinen Gürtel und die Hose. Dann greife ich beherzt hinein und fühle ihn. Mein Herz pocht mir bis zum Hals, doch als ich aufsehe, hat er noch immer seine Augen geschlossen.

Ich knete mit meinen Fingern seine Eier, kurz darauf springt mir Snapes erigierter Penis förmlich entgegen, hart und glitzernd. Lustvoll greife ich ihn mir, umfasse ihn fest mit meiner Hand. Er ist so warm, dass mich ein wohliger Schauder streift. Die empfindliche Haut an seiner Spitze ragt vor mir empor und so senke ich den Kopf, um ihn mit meinen Lippen zu umschließen. Meine Zunge schießt hervor und leckt über den geschwollenen pilzförmigen Kopf seiner Männlichkeit.

Der Geschmack in meinem Mund ist ungewohnt und aufregend zugleich. Etwas salzig vielleicht, doch streng genommen lässt sich nichts, was mir im Augenblick einfällt, damit vergleichen. Und so fahre ich mit meiner Erkundungstour fort, bis mich plötzlich etwas an den Haaren packt und mich unsanft wegzieht.

Snape hält mich auf Abstand und sieht mich an, bewaffnet mit gezücktem Zauberstab, der sich warnend in meine Wange bohrt.

„Was zum Teufel machen Sie da?"

„Ich – ich war nur neugierig", würge ich nervös hervor, als ich das tiefe Raspeln seiner Stimme höre. Sein Brustkorb hebt und senkt sich schnell, er ist zutiefst aufgewühlt.

Im nächsten Moment lässt er seinen Zauberstab verschwinden, schiebt mich beiseite und steht auf.

Mit dem Rücken zu mir gewandt macht er seine Hose zu. Dann wirbelt er herum und sieht mich mit seinen funkelnden schwarzen Augen an.

„Das geht nun eindeutig zu weit, Granger, finden Sie nicht?"

Hilflos zucke ich mit den Schultern.

„Sie haben nicht geantwortet, Professor."

„Und das gibt Ihnen das Recht, sich über mich herzumachen?", fragt er mit hochgezogener Augenbraue.

Peinlich berührt senke ich den Blick auf seine von etlichen Knöpfen gesäumte, noch immer bebende Brust.

Oh.

Erst jetzt begreife ich so richtig, was ich angestellt habe. Mein Gesicht ist puterrot, mir fehlen die Worte.

„Was Sie getan haben, ist unglaublich, Granger!", bellt er mich an.

Ich muss schlucken. „Das … das war nicht meine Absicht."

„Ach nein?"

„Es – es hat mich einfach überkommen", stammle ich leise.

Wütend reißt er die Hände hoch und fährt sich mit seinen langen dünnen Fingern durch die Haare.

„Nennen Sie mir einen Grund, warum ich Sie dafür nicht von der Schule werfen sollte!"

Das irritiert mich jetzt.

„Sie sind nicht mein Hauslehrer, Professor. Es liegt nicht an Ihnen, so etwas zu tun. Es sei denn, Sie wollen Professor McGonagall davon erzählen ..."

Sein Gesicht gleicht einer harten Maske, als er mich durch seine schwarzen Strähnen hindurch mustert.

„Noch so eine Frechheit und ich vergesse mich", zischelt er warnend.

Ich kann es selbst nicht glauben. Wenigstens weiß ich jetzt, dass ich drauf und dran bin, meinen Verstand zu verlieren. Mich meinem Lehrer so zu nähern, ist der eindeutige Beweis dafür, dass etwas mit mir nicht stimmt. Und trotzdem fühle ich, dass ich es möchte...

"Sie legen es allem Anschein nach vehement darauf an, sich in Schwierigkeiten zu bringen, Miss Granger", fährt er fort.

"Nein! Das war nicht meine Absicht. Es ist einfach passiert ..."

"Halten Sie den Mund. Ihre Ausreden können Sie sich sparen. Gehen Sie mir aus den Augen!"

"Das … das würde ich ja gern, aber ich kann das so nicht stehenlassen. Bitte, glauben Sie mir, Professor. Es ist sonst gar nicht meine Art, so etwas zu tun. Im Gegenteil. Es gibt wohl kaum jemanden, der derart zurückhaltend ist, wie ich es bin."

"So nennen Sie das also", blafft er sarkastisch. "Noch nie zuvor in meiner Laufbahn ist mir etwas in der Art passiert. Doch kaum sind Sie in meiner Nähe, gibt es nichts als Ärger."

"Das ist ja wohl die Höhe!", platzt es ungestüm aus mir heraus. "Wer hat denn hier wen jahrelang ungerechtfertigt vor der ganzen Klasse vorgeführt? Außerdem, warum haben Sie mich nicht schon eher aufgehalten, wenn Sie vermeiden wollten, dass ich Ihnen zu nahe komme? Ich habe mehrmals nach Ihnen gerufen. Da war genug Zeit für Sie, etwas zu unternehmen ..."

"Ich verbitte mir diesen Ton, Miss", unterbricht er mich scharf. "Und obwohl es mir missfällt, mich vor Ihnen zu rechtfertigen, lassen Sie mich sagen, dass ich aufgrund meiner Tätigkeiten, die ich im Auftrag des Schulleiters für den Orden leiste, zuweilen etwas übermüdet bin. Das können Sie doch bestimmt verstehen."

Unbeeindruckt schnaube ich ihn an. "Pah! Wer benutzt jetzt Ausreden?"

Seine Augen werden zu Schlitzen. Zeitgleich kann ich zwischen seinen Strähnen eine Vene auf seiner Schläfe hervortreten sehen, was mir deutlich zeigt, wie sehr er sich in den Vorfall hineinzusteigern droht.

"Wollen Sie etwa andeuten, ich hätte es darauf ankommen lassen, Sie in meiner Nähe zu haben?"

"Woher soll ich das wissen? Sich einen Fehler einzugestehen scheint ja nicht gerade Ihre Stärke zu sein."

"Einen _Fehler_? Ich war es jedenfalls nicht, der sich über Sie hermachen wollte."

"Nein", gebe ich kopfschüttelnd zu. "Das haben Sie nicht getan. Dafür haben Sie mir bei unserer letzten Auseinandersetzung etliche Haare ausgerissen."

"Vorsicht, Granger. Ich habe nicht darum gebeten, dass Sie sich mir offenbaren. Das haben Sie ganz von selbst getan."

"Oh, das habe ich. Ich werde es nicht abstreiten. Doch heute waren Sie es, der mich aufgehalten hat, als ich das Klassenzimmer verlassen wollte. Daran gibt es keine Zweifel."

Seine Haltung versteift sich schlagartig.

"Nehmen Sie das zurück!"

Ich verschränke die Arme vor der Brust.

"Werd ich nicht. Ich weiß, was geschehen ist, egal, wie sehr Sie mich vom Gegenteil überzeugen wollen. Dieser Zwischenfall heute geht auf Ihr Konto. Damit sind wir quitt, schätze ich."

Ungläubig sieht er mich an.

"Niemals."

Für einen Augenblick wird es still zwischen uns, dann setze ich mich in Bewegung, bücke mich nach meiner Tasche und werfe ihm einen letzten Blick zu, wie er mit zu Fäusten geballten Händen im Raum steht und mich mustert.

In seinem Inneren überschlagen sich förmlich die Gedanken. Ich kann es deutlich sehen; fast so, als hätte ich irgendetwas in ihm ausgelöst.

"Wiedersehen, Professor."

Ohne auf eine Antwort von ihm zu warten, ziehe ich davon.


	4. Chapter 4

I C – Illogical consequence

Kapitel 4

Mit Sicherheit bin ich nicht die Einzige, die verwundert über das war, was sich in Snapes Büro zwischen uns abgespielt hat. Das Befremdliche in seinem Ausdruck lässt mich auch jetzt nicht los, wo ich schon längst wieder in meinem Turm angekommen bin.

Eigentlich hatte ich vernunftgemäß erwartet, dass er mich dafür bestrafen würde, doch das hat er nicht getan. Bisher gab es kein Zeichen mehr von ihm; warum auch immer, ist mir ein Rätsel. Er hätte mich ohne viel Mühe mit einem Schlenker seines Handgelenks auf ewig zum Schweigen bringen können, als er mir seinen Zauberstab in die Wange gedrückt hat. Erleichtert bin ich deswegen nicht. Im Gegenteil. Meine Gedanken kommen nicht zur Ruhe. Sie spielen verrückt, als die Realität über mich hereinbricht. Sogar in meinem Kopf klingt es absurd, wenn ich mir vor Augen führe, was ich getan habe, ohne dafür belangt zu werden, denn normalerweise hätte er mich dafür umgehend von der Schule werfen müssen. Wieso aber hat er es nicht getan? Vielleicht hat ihn meine Beharrlichkeit am Ende zur Besinnung gebracht, ihm gezeigt, dass es mehr gibt als die Einsamkeit, die uns beiden so vertraut ist, obwohl ich mir beim besten Willen nicht vorstellen kann, dass er sich so etwas eingestehen würde.

Je mehr ich darüber nachdenke, desto mehr komme ich zu der Übereinstimmung, dass er absolut unerfahren in zwischenmenschlichen Dingen sein muss, was seine Hilflosigkeit mir gegenüber erklären würde. Vielleicht ist er sogar noch verkorkster als ich, was in Bezug auf mein Handeln kaum möglich zu sein scheint, schließlich war ich es, die sich ihm genähert hat.

Fröstelnd rolle ich mich auf meinem Bett zu einer kleinen Kugel zusammen, ziehe die Beine bis unters Kinn und schlinge die Arme darum. Dann vergrabe ich den Kopf irgendwo dazwischen, um nicht vor Scham zu zerbrechen.

Bin ich noch zu retten? Was habe ich getan?

Allmählich fühle ich mich wie in einem schlimmen Traum gefangen, aus dem es kein Entrinnen gibt. Dankbar lasse ich mich von der Müdigkeit einhüllen, bis ich endlich einschlafe.

Am nächsten Morgen wache ich unruhig auf, aber es ist noch alles genauso wie zuvor: die Realisation, die Wahrheit. Zu allem Übel sehe ich Snapes Gesicht deutlich vor mir, als würde er mir damit sagen wollen, wie schuldig ich mich gemacht habe. Genau das hat mir jetzt zu meinem Glück gefehlt: eine Halluzination.

Noch immer total erledigt muss ich blinzeln. Die anderen Mädchen sind anscheinend schon längst auf. Nur ich liege nutzlos im Bett herum und verschlafe meinen freien Tag.

Als ich es nach wiederholten Versuchen endlich schaffe, die Augen geöffnet zu lassen, sehe ich es lebendig vor mir: Snapes Konterfei mitsamt seinem harten Ausdruck, das mir zwischen finster zusammengezogenen Brauen und ungepflegten schwarzen Haarsträhnen hindurch entgegenblickt.

Erst jetzt dämmert mir, dass es echt ist. Mit fest vor dem Brustkorb ineinander verschränkten Armen lehnt er an der Tür zum Mädchenschlafsaal und sieht mich an.

Irritiert reiße ich den Oberkörper hoch und klemme die Decke unter mein Kinn.

„Was – was machen Sie hier in meinem Schlafsaal?", frage ich ungläubig.

Er legt den Kopf schief, ohne eine Mine auf seinem starren Gesicht zu verziehen.

„Warum so überrascht, Granger?"

„Sie dürften überhaupt nicht hier sein", gebe ich schnell zurück. „Was, wenn jemand Sie hier sieht?"

Ein sarkastisches Grinsen legt sich über sein zerfurchtes Gesicht. „Lassen Sie das mal meine Sorge sein. Ich habe noch ein Hühnchen mit Ihnen zu rupfen."

Mein Herz klopft wie wild.

„Ein Hühnchen?", frage ich verunsichert. „Was soll das heißen?"

Snape geht nicht darauf ein. Er löst sich langsam von der Tür los und richtet sich zu seiner vollen Größe auf. Im nächsten Moment verschränkt er die Hände hinter dem Rücken und schwebt mit dem Rücken zu mir gewandt zum Fenster hinüber.

„Was für ein herrlicher Morgen, finden Sie nicht?", beginnt er seelenruhig.

Ich muss schlucken.

„Ach ja?"

Ein amüsiertes Schnauben entfährt ihm, dann dreht er sich um und sieht mich knallhart an.

„Dafür, dass Sie gestern so freizügig waren, sind Sie heute sehr zurückhaltend, Granger. Das muss ich Ihnen lassen."

Ich beiße mir schmerzhaft auf die Lippe.

„Woher hätte ich denn wissen sollen, dass Sie ausgerechnet in meinem Schlafsaal aufkreuzen, Professor?"

Er verzieht die Mundwinkel.

„Überraschung, Granger. Gefällt Ihnen das?"

Langsam aber sicher macht er mir mit diesem Gehabe Angst.

„Und?", frage ich vorsichtig. „Was haben Sie vor?"

Snape nimmt die Hände hervor und streckt seine langen dünnen Finger ähnlich den Krallen einer Katze.

„Ich muss zugeben, dass ich keine Ahnung habe, was ich in Ihrem Fall tun soll", gesteht er ernst.

Das glaube ich ihm aufs Wort. Mir selbst ist unbegreiflich, wie es nur dazu kommen konnte.

„Da jedoch Wochenende ist, haben wir jede Menge Zeit, uns damit auseinanderzusetzen."

Ich glaube, mir wird schlecht.

Um mein Unwohlsein zu übertünchen, setze ich ein dünnes Lächeln auf.

„Sie könnten mir dabei behilflich sein, es wieder gut zu machen. Es tut mir aufrichtig leid, was ich getan habe, Professor."

Für einen Augenblick mustert er mich wortlos, ehe er sich in Bewegung setzt und vor meinem Bett zum Stehen kommt. Mit funkelnden schwarzen Augen blickt er auf mich hinab, während ich beschämt ein Stück nach unten rutsche, in die sichere Obhut meines Bettzeugs hinein. Doch auch meine Decke kann mir nicht helfen, mich vor ihm und der in seinem Inneren verborgenen Wut zu verstecken. Und so luge ich planlos zu ihm hoch und harre dem aus, was er zu sagen hat, denn dass er noch nicht mit mir fertig ist, ist offensichtlich.

„Hmm. Ist das so einfach für Sie, Granger? Sie sagen mir, dass es Ihnen leid tun und alles ist vergeben und vergessen?"

Ehe ich darauf antworten kann, macht er einen Satz nach vorn und beugt sich zu mir hinab, sodass er mit seinen Händen zu beiden Seiten meines Kopfes über mir kauert. Seine langen Strähnen hängen mir ins Gesicht.

„Haben Sie es sich so vorgestellt? Antworten Sie!"

Durch die plötzliche Nähe zu ihm ringe ich nach Luft.

„Nein", bringe ich mit brennenden Augen hervor.

Snape starrt mich so finster an wie noch nie zuvor. Vermutlich hat auch er eine Weile gebraucht, um zu begreifen, was ich getan habe, denn so wie er im Vergleich zu gestern reagiert, ist ihm ein absoluter Sinneswandel unterlaufen. Seine Brust mit all den Knöpfen darauf hebt und senkt sich jedenfalls rapide.

„Und warum", spuckt er unfreundlich, „erzählen Sie mir, Granger, warum es das für mich sein sollte! Sie wissen offenbar gar nicht, in was für eine Lage Sie mich gebracht haben!"

Obwohl er mir vermutlich nicht glauben wird, weiß ich das genau. Deshalb regt sich ja auch mein schlechtes Gewissen.

Hilflos sehe ich zu ihm auf und bin so verunsichert, dass ich keine Ahnung habe, was ich ihm darauf antworten soll. Snape aber fletscht ungerührt seine gelblichen Zähne.

„Ich würde Sie nur liebend gern dafür hinauswerfen!"

„Das weiß ich", sage ich in einem erstickten Flüstern. Seine aufgewühlte und zugleich befremdliche Erscheinung besagt es eindeutig.

„Ach ja? Leider sind mir jedoch die Hände gebunden. Unser werter Schulleiter wird Sie nicht gehen lassen, da er offenbar andere Pläne mit Ihnen hat."

Ich muss schlucken. Hat er mich am Ende etwa an Dumbledore verraten?

„Pläne? Wovon reden Sie?"

Er schnaubt mich an. Dann richtet er sich auf und schiebt seine Finger durch die Haare.

„Das erraten Sie nie."

Verwundert blinzle ich ihn an.

„Es tut mir wirklich leid, Professor. Ich hätte das nicht tun sollen."

Ein zutiefst gequälter Ausdruck legt sich über sein zerfurchtes Gesicht, der mir einen eigentümlichen Stich versetzt.

„Nein, hätten Sie nicht", sagt er leise.

Dass seine Stimme dabei so gebrochen klingt, macht es nicht gerade leichter für mich.

„Sie haben mich gedemütigt, Granger. Und das gefällt mir ganz und gar nicht. Vor allem, weil ich keine Wahl habe, als mich dem Wort meines Vorgesetzten zu beugen."

Bedröppelt nicke ich. Was er sagt, verletzt mich auf eine unangenehme Weise zutiefst. Aber es ist die Wahrheit. Trotz allem würde ich nur zu gerne wissen, was es mit Dumbledore auf sich hat. Warum sollte er nicht wollen, dass ich Hogwarts verlasse? Und warum ist Snape gezwungen, sich ihm unterzuordnen?

Als hätte er meine Gedanken erraten, sieht er mich zwischen seinen Strähnen hindurch an. „Dank Ihrer Freundschaft zu Mr. Potter sind Sie unentbehrlich. Ist das nicht eine seltsame Ironie?"

„Ich ... ähm ... ich denke nicht, dass ich Ihnen folgen kann, Professor", stammle ich unbeholfen.

Seine Nasenflügel beben. „Natürlich nicht. Das wäre zu viel verlangt. Doch wie es aussieht, habe ich weiterhin das unerschöpfliche Vergnügen, mich mit Ihrer Gegenwart abzugeben, Miss Granger. Ich weiß, das ist genau das, was Sie wollten. Ich für meinen Teil kann nicht sagen, dass ich sonderlich erfreut darüber bin."

Enttäuscht sehe ich ihn an. Snape hingegen dreht abwertend den Kopf zur Seite und schließt die Augen.

Der schmerzhafte Anblick meines zutiefst gekränkten Professors, der sonst nicht davor zurückscheut, andere auflaufen zu lassen, lässt mich nicht länger kalt. Vorsichtig setze ich mich auf und wickle mich in meine Decke ein. Dann strecke ich die Hand nach ihm aus und lege sie auf seinen Arm.

Sofort sieht er mich mit geweiteten Pupillen an und macht einen Satz zurück, als hätte ich ihm eine Ohrfeige verpasst.

„Sie müssen mir glauben", sage ich ernst. „Ich wollte das alles nicht. Es ist einfach ..."

„_Passiert_?", knurrt er mich mit eng aufeinander liegenden Kiefern an. „Sagen Sie mir nicht so etwas. Verschonen Sie mich mit Ihren Entschuldigungen, Granger. Danach ist mir im Moment keinesfalls zumute."

Ich senke den Blick auf seine unruhig bebende Brust.

„Was wollen Sie dann von mir hören?"

Niedergeschlagen schüttelt er den Kopf.

Als ich ihn in der sich daraufhin ausbreitenden Stille ansehe, ist sein Gesicht von etlichen Haarsträhnen gesäumt. Die Unsicherheit ist ihm auf den Leib geschrieben. Seine ganze Haltung deutet auf Fluchtbereitschaft hin.

„Wollen Sie sich – wollen Sie sich zu mir setzen?", frage ich nervös. „Ich versprechen Ihnen, dass ich nichts tun werde."

Snape reißt alarmiert die Augen auf.

Oh. Das ging wohl nach hinten los.

„Ehrlich. Ich habe nicht vor, so etwas noch einmal zu tun, Professor."

Ein leises Schnauben entfährt ihm. Dann wendet er den Blick ab und starrt zum Fenster hinaus.

„Was kann ich tun, damit Sie mir verzeihen?", versuche ich es erneut.

Kaum merklich schüttelt er den Kopf. „Lassen Sie das, Granger. Nichts was Sie tun, könnte etwas daran ändern. Verstehen Sie?"

Plötzlich sieht er mich wieder an. Der Schmerz in seinen Augen lässt mich schaudern. Zugleich wird mir bewusst, dass das, was ich angerichtet habe, weitaus schlimmer für ihn sein muss, als bisher angenommen. Wie konnte ich nur davon ausgehen, ihn zu verstehen? Immerhin ist er mein Professor.

„Ich dachte, Sie wollten mich ignorieren", erkläre ich leise, als ich mir noch einmal ins Bewusstsein rufe, was passiert ist, obwohl es irrsinnig ist, das zu rechtfertigen.

Sein Mundwinkel zuckt, seine Augen werden zu Schlitzen.

„Was Ihnen noch lange nicht das Recht gibt, sich meiner zu bemächtigen."

„Da stimme ich mit Ihnen überein."

Es wird still zwischen uns. Snape sieht mich nicht mehr an. Er steht einfach nur steif wie ein Brett vor mir und meidet meinen Blick.

Warum ist er überhaupt hier, wenn auch er nicht weiter weiß? Warum ist er zu mir gekommen?

„Professor?", frage ich vorsichtig.

Er schielt wortlos aus den Augenwinkeln zu mir hinunter.

„Warum sind Sie hier? Ich meine, warum … ja, warum sind Sie hier?"

Langsam nimmt er die Hände und lässt sie in den Hosentaschen verschwinden.

„Ich weiß es nicht, Granger." Er schluckt und fixiert mich schlagartig mit seinen schwarzen Augen, in denen etwas zutiefst Verlorenes liegt. „Sind Sie jetzt zufrieden?"

Entrüstet schüttle ich den Kopf. „Keinesfalls."

Ein eigenartiges Grinsen huscht über seine dünnen Lippen.

„Das dachte ich mir. Glückwunsch, Granger, Sie haben gewonnen."

„Was?"

„Sie haben es erfolgreich geschafft, sich zu nehmen, was Sie wollten. Und ich kann nichts tun, um Sie dafür zur Rechenschaft zu ziehen, weil Sie unter dem ausdrücklichen Schutz von Albus Dumbledore stehen."

Sprachlos sehe ich zu ihm auf. „Das – das kann doch unmöglich Ihr Ernst sein!"

„Keineswegs. Er selbst hat mir nahe gelegt, mit Ihnen zu reden, um die Angelegenheit zu bereinigen."

„Sie haben mit ihm darüber gesprochen?"

„Keine Angst. Er kennt nicht die Details. Doch als ich Sie von meinem Unterricht ausschließen wollte, hat er mich sehr eigenartig angesehen. Albus kann in gewissen Dingen unangenehm beharrlich werden."

Ich kann es nicht fassen! Dieser Idiot hat mich doch tatsächlich verraten!

„Wissen Sie, was das Beste an der ganzen Sache ist?", fährt er mit gespielter Unschuld fort.

Mit offenem Mund schüttle ich den Kopf. Ob ich das überhaupt erfahren will, ist fraglich.

„Er hat mir nahegelegt, Sie nicht zu provozieren. Immerhin bilden Sie einen Teil des berühmten Trios. Und Potter wird weiterhin auf Ihre Freundschaftsdienste angewiesen sein. Seien Sie also unbesorgt, Granger, so gern ich mich auch an Ihnen rächen würde, es wurde mir strikt untersagt, womit Sie außen vor sind."

Mein Gott! Er muss mich richtig dafür hassen.

Ich hole Luft. "Professor, es war nie meine Absicht, Sie in Schwierigkeiten zu bringen."

Die Falte zwischen seinen markanten Brauen bebt, als er mich ansieht.

"Dafür haben Sie sich aber gewaltig ins Zeug gelegt, es doch zu tun."

Beschämt beiße ich mir auf die Lippe. Wie Recht er damit hat! Unweigerlich spüre ich Tränen in mir aufsteigen.

"Ich möchte nicht, dass Sie mich dafür hassen. Es war einfach dumm von mir, zu glauben, wir könnten uns aufeinander zubewegen."

"Ja, das war es", bestätigt er ohne Umschweife, was mir einen schmerzlichen Stich versetzt. "Ein _Wir_ wird es nicht geben, Granger. Dafür sind die Voraussetzungen zu paradox. Ihr Charakter unterscheidet sich zu sehr von meinem ..."

"Das weiß ich", murmle ich kläglich.

"Gut. Sie hatten kein Recht, sich mir aufzudrängen. Ich bin nach wie vor Ihr Lehrer. Und Sie wissen, was das bedeutet. Jeglicher unangemessene Kontakt, sei es körperlich oder emotional, ist uns verboten. Außerdem ist dafür kein Platz in meinem Leben." Eine kurze Pause tritt ein. Dann senkt er die Stimme. "Ich kann Ihnen nicht geben, wonach Sie suchen."

Seine Worte klingen aufrichtig, aber auch streng, ganz nach dem Professor, den er mit Nachdruck verkörpern möchte, um mich zur Vernunft zu bringen. Ich für meinen Teil kann jedenfalls kein Bedauern darin wahrnehmen, obwohl es ihm durchaus möglich wäre, es vor mir zu verbergen.

Kaum hat er ausgesprochen, laufen schier unzählige Tränen über meine Wangen. Obwohl eindeutig ist, was er damit zum Ausdruck bringen will, kann ich nicht anders, als nach einem Hoffnungsschimmer zwischen seinen Worten zu suchen, die meine seltsamen Gefühle in Bezug auf ihn verletzt haben. Natürlich möchte er mich auf Abstand zu sich bringen, daran gibt es keine Zweifel. Für mich aber bedeutet es obgleich meiner Traurigkeit vor allem eins: Snape ist ein Mensch aus Fleisch und Blut. Wenn ich je geglaubt habe, dass dem nicht so ist, weiß ich spätestens jetzt, dass ich mich in ihm getäuscht habe.

Etliche Minuten vergehen, in denen keiner von uns mehr eine nennenswerte Reaktion von sich gibt. Snape hat den Blick wieder aus dem Fenster gerichtet. Warum ist er überhaupt noch hier? Vielleicht fühlt er sich ebenso hilflos wie gestern, ungeübt in derartigen Begegnungen. Stillschweigend beobachte ich ihn. Er scheint mir zu sehr in seine Gedanken versunken zu sein, als dass er es bemerken würde. Sicher sein kann ich dabei aber nicht. So oder so spielt es ohnehin kaum eine Rolle, weil auch ich nicht weiter weiß.

Erst als ich die Nase hochziehe, hebt er den Kopf und sieht mich mit seinen unsagbar durchdringenden Augen an.

"Es ist vermutlich der falsche Zeitpunkt, Ihnen zu sagen, dass ich Ihre Fähigkeit, sich vor anderen zu verschließen, immer bewundert habe, Professor. Ich wünschte, ich hätte dasselbe Talent dazu, dann wäre es nie soweit gekommen."

Er räuspert sich leise. "Was auch immer Sie damit bezwecken wollen, ich muss Sie bitten, zukünftig davon Abstand zu nehmen, mir derlei Dinge mitzuteilen, Miss Granger. Ich kann nicht zulassen, dass sich so etwas wie das von gestern noch einmal wiederholt. Alles andere würde meine Verantwortung Ihnen gegenüber bedenklich infrage stellen."

Ziemlich belämmert wische ich mir mit dem Handrücken die Tränen beiseite. Irgendwie werde ich nicht schlau aus seinem Verhalten.

"Warum sind Sie dann noch hier, Sir, wenn meine Gesellschaft so unangenehm für Sie ist? Sie müssen mich wirklich hassen, nicht wahr? Sonst würden Sie mich nicht auf so absonderliche Art und Weise mit ihrer Anwesenheit quälen, obwohl es zwecklos für mich ist, mir Hoffnungen zu machen, Sie könnten auch nur irgendetwas für mich empfinden."

Er blinzelt mich an und erneut gibt er mir damit zu erkennen, wie verunsichert er in seinem Inneren ist.

"Ich habe nicht gesagt, dass ich mich von Ihnen abwenden möchte, Granger. Wenn ich Ihnen einen Grund gegeben habe, warum es besser ist, voneinander Abstand zu nehmen, dann geschah das zum Schutz Ihretwegen und auch meinetwegen. Sie sind noch sehr jung. Versuchen Sie dennoch, das zu verstehen."

Jetzt bin ich endgültig verwirrt. Fragend klappe ich den Mund auf und mache ihn wieder zu. Snape fährt sich zwischenzeitlich mit den Fingern durch die Haare. Dann reckt er steif seinen Oberkörper empor und nickt mir zu.

"Guten Tag, Miss Granger."

Völlig perplex starre ich auf seine Gestalt, bis er an Ort und Stelle disappariert ist.


	5. Chapter 5

I C – Illogical consequence

Kapitel 5

Die Tatsache, dass er mich ohne mein Wissen von seinem Unterricht ausschließen wollte, nagt an mir wie ein zutiefst festsitzender Schmerz. Was somit geschehen wäre, wenn Dumbledore sich anders entschieden hätte, möchte ich mir lieber nicht vorstellen, denn nach allem, was ich erfahren habe, sagen meine Vermutungen mir, dass Snape im Beisein seines Vorgesetzten sogar soweit gegangen ist, mich gänzlich von der Schule zu verweisen. Doch alleine der Gedanke, Hogwarts oder Harry und Ron zu verlassen, erschreckt mich. Ganz besonders jetzt, wo ich doch ohnehin schon nichts mit mir anzufangen weiß.

Obwohl ich Snape beim Frühstück in der Großen Halle nicht gesehen habe, verfolgen mich seine eigenartigen Abschiedsworte den ganzen Tag über. Hätte er mich gebeten, aus dem Stegreif einen Vielsafttrank zusammenzubrauen, wäre ich nicht halb so durcheinander gewesen wie jetzt. Wie ich es auch drehe und wende, ich werde nicht aus ihm schlau. Einerseits war mir bei unserer Unterhaltung bewusst, dass er mich von sich schieben möchte. Andererseits aber regt sich in mir nach wie vor der abstruse Wunsch, ihm näherzukommen. Doch warum ist das so? Was stimmt nicht mit mir? Wie zum Henker soll ich das verstehen, was er mir mit seinem Verhalten und seinen Worten sagen wollte? Es war nicht gerade so, dass er sich besonders verständnisvoll um mich bemüht hätte. Im Gegenteil: die anfängliche Kälte in seinem Ton war eindeutig. Und trotzdem lag dieser verlorene Blick in seinen Augen. Eine eigenartige Hilflosigkeit, die ich selbst nur allzu gut kenne...

Seltsam ist es schon. Wieso ist er ausgerechnet in meinem Schlafsaal aufgekreuzt, um mich zur Rede zu stellen? Was hat ihn dazu gebracht, sämtliche Regeln über den Haufen zu werfen, damit er zu mir gelangen konnte? Es sieht ihm nicht ähnlich, so etwas zu tun. Normalerweise hätte er wie üblich bis zur nächsten Stunde gewartet, um mich dann genüsslich vor allen anderen fertigzumachen. Vielleicht hat er am Ende sogar gehofft, ich würde von selbst das Handtuch werfen, damit wir uns nicht mehr über den Weg laufen müssen.

Was für ein Glück, dass Samstag ist. So brauche ich wenigstens nicht zum Unterricht, was unter den derzeitigen Umständen ein schwacher Trost für mich ist.

Den Rest des Tages schotte ich mich erfolgreich von den Jungs und dem restlichen Geschehen um mich herum ab. Ich will allein sein und in Ruhe über das grübeln, was geschehen ist. Meine eigene Dreistigkeit und Dummheit, sowie Snapes Auftritt am Morgen.

Erst am späten Nachmittag, als ich von einem kleinen und verbotenen Spaziergang am See ins Schloss zurückkehre, laufe ich kurz darauf in einem einsamen Korridor ausgerechnet dem Menschen über den Weg, den ich jetzt am allerwenigsten sehen möchte: meinem zwielichtigen Professor Snape.

Im ersten Moment sind wir beide zu stur, um etwas zu sagen, sodass wir uns einfach nur anstarren. Als ich dann aber mit gesenktem Blick an ihm vorbeiziehen möchte, greift er völlig unvermittelt nach meinem Arm und versperrt mir mit vollem Körpereinsatz den Weg.

„Lassen Sie mich los", zische ich ihn umgehend an.

Obwohl ich es nicht beabsichtigt habe, derart forsch zu klingen, schließlich liegt es mir fern, ihn noch weiter zu verärgern, erschrecke ich über meine eigenen Worte.

Irritiert lässt er von mir ab und tritt mit Bedacht einen Schritt zurück.

Seine schwarzen Augen funkeln mich zwischen seinen eng zusammengezogenen Brauen und den ungepflegten Haarsträhnen hindurch an. „Sie sollten eigentlich wissen, dass es sich in Anbetracht der Sicherheitslage nicht gehört, alleine draußen herumzuschleichen, Miss Granger."

Wütend schnaube ich vor mich hin. „Ach ja? Woher wollen Sie wissen, wo ich wahr?"

„Ich habe Sie beobachtet."

Wieder überrascht er mich.

Sprachlos blinzle ich zu ihm hinauf. „Sie haben WAS?"

Er verdreht die Augen.

„Keine Sorge. Ich hatte nicht vor, Ihnen aufzulauern. Dennoch ist es meine Pflicht, mich darum zu kümmern, dass sich jeder Schüler wohlbehütet im Schloss aufhält. Das betrifft auch Sie, Miss Granger."

Bei seiner wie üblich süffisanten Betonung auf „Miss Granger" sträuben sich meine Nackenhaare. Schlagartig wird mir eiskalt. Und so schlinge ich fröstelnd die Arme um den Leib.

„Schön. Dann haben Sie hiermit Ihre Pflicht erfüllt, Professor. Ich bin wohlbehalten zurück. Wenn Sie also nichts dagegen haben, würde ich jetzt gerne gehen. Sie würden mir sonst ohnehin nur wieder Vorwürfe machen, ich hätte nichts Besseres zu tun, als Ihnen zu nahe zu treten."

Ein schiefes Grinsen ziert plötzlich sein Gesicht. „Nicht so voreilig, Miss. Wir sind noch nicht fertig."

Ich schnappe nach Luft, noch während er seelenruhig die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt. Ein Vortrag von ihm hat mir gerade noch gefehlt. Und so ergreife ich das Wort, ehe er überhaupt die Gelegenheit dazu hat, weiter zu reden.

„Wissen Sie was? Ihr Verhalten macht mich krank! Zuerst tun Sie alles, um mich loszuwerden, rennen zu allem Überfluss sogar zu Dumbledore. Dann tauchen Sie hier auf und spielen den besorgten Aufpasser. Tut mir schrecklich leid, Sir, aber das passt beim besten Willen nicht zusammen."

Snape reckt steif das Kinn in die Höhe und rümpft obendrein seine markante Nase.

„Als ob Sie das beurteilen könnten."

Das ist doch wohl der Gipfel! Ausgerechnet er will mir etwas über zwischenmenschliches Verhalten sagen...

„Ja, kann ich! Vielleicht sogar viel besser noch als Sie selbst, weil ich nicht ganz so verbittert bin. Ob Sie es glauben oder nicht, ich habe Gefühle. Doch die dürften Ihnen und Ihrer arroganten Art gänzlich fremd sein. Es gehört schon einiges dazu, sich seinen Mitmenschen gegenüber so kalt wie ein Fels zu verhalten, um ja niemanden an sich heranzulassen."

Kaum bin ich fertig, beiße ich mir auf die Zunge; das meiste davon hätte ich lieber für mich behalten sollen.

Seine dünnen Lippen vibrieren. Blitzschnell schlägt er die Kiefer aufeinander und macht einen Satz auf mich zu, bis er bedrohlich über mir aufragt.

„Es steht Ihnen nicht zu, über meine Gefühle zu urteilen, Miss Granger", sagt er hart.

Ohne zu wissen, was ich ihm darauf antworten soll, er hat eindeutig Recht, starre ich ihn mit großen Augen an.

„Sie wissen gar nichts über mich", setzt er ungehalten nach. „Verstehen Sie? Gar nichts!"

Ich muss schlucken, so trocken fühlt sich meine Kehle an.

„Das gleiche gilt in Bezug auf mich", entfährt es mir leise.

Er rollt wie von Schmerz durchzogen die Mundwinkel zurück. Dann wird es still. Dennoch bilde ich mir ein, nebst meinem wild schlagenden Herzen seinen unruhigen Atem zu hören.

Sekunden vergehen, etwas zutiefst Eigenartiges liegt in der Luft. Doch mir scheint, es ist nicht allein die Anspannung zwischen uns, sondern vielmehr eine unerklärliche Verwirrung beiderseits.

Wieder einmal ertappe ich mich dabei, nach einem Hoffnungsschimmer in seinen Augen Ausschau zu halten. Etwas, das mir sagt, dass noch nicht alles verloren ist. Snape aber richtet sich zu seiner vollen Größe auf.

„Gehen Sie, Granger. Und denken Sie über das nach, was Sie gesagt haben. Sie halten mich für einen leblosen Fels? Bedauernswert. Ich dachte, spätestens nach unserem letzten Aufeinandertreffen hätten Sie begriffen, dass dem nicht so ist."

Ich öffne den Mund, doch um etwas darauf zu antworten, ist es zu spät. Er hat sich gänzlich in sich selbst zurückgezogen.

Noch während ich nach Worten suche, wendet er sich von mir ab und lässt mich einfach stehen, entschwindet regelrecht mit langen, fast lautlosen Schritten in Richtung der dunklen, kalten Kerker.


	6. Chapter 6

I C – Illogical Consequence

Kapitel 6

Was für ein Leben muss er da unten führen? Als er fortgeht, wird es mir klar: ich war nicht der erste Mensch, der ihn verurteilt und verletzt hat, wohl aber der Letzte, von dem er es aufgrund unserer gemeinsamen Erlebnisse erwartet hätte. Es ist grausam. Ich fühle mich schäbig. Er muss wissen, dass ich es nicht so gemeint habe. Oder?

Wie kann ich mit meinen Empfindungen in Bezug auf ihn zurechtkommen, wenn ich mich gleichzeitig von ihm distanzieren soll? Ich muss das tun. Er selbst hat es mir zu verstehen gegeben. Aber kann ich das auch? Ich möchte nicht, dass es so endet. Ich möchte nicht, dass er meinetwegen leidet und sich noch mehr in seine Einsamkeit zurückzieht, als er es ohnehin schon tut. Verurteilt. Missverstanden.

Wie sehr können Worte jemandem Schaden zufügen, der es gewohnt ist, sich dem schlimmsten Verbrecher unserer Zeit auszuliefern, um dabei zu helfen, seiner Schreckensherrschaft ein Ende zu bereiten? Ein Dasein als Todesser im Kreise der Anhänger Voldemorts. Er kennt Schmerz, mein Professor. Er ist zwar ein überwiegend stiller Mensch, dennoch brauche ich mir nichts vorzumachen, denn ich weiß, wie es den Todessern ergeht, wenn ihr Herr unzufrieden mit ihnen ist. Zumindest glaube ich, die Theorie zu kennen. Obwohl ich in Wahrheit weit entfernt von der Praxis bin, die Snape im Auftrag Dumbledores und des Ordens zu erdulden hat. Wir alle, die auf der Seite von Harry sind, brauchen ihn. Er ist unsere wichtigste Verbindung zu Voldemort. Verdient er es da nicht, dass ich weiterhin an ihm festhalte? Dass jemand an ihn glaubt, selbst dann, wenn ich es bin?

Zuerst stehe ich wie angewurzelt in dem einsamen Korridor, in dem er mich zurückgelassen hat. Doch ich kann nicht länger warten. Ich muss zu ihm. Und so renne ich blindlings los, ihm nach, in der Hoffnung, dass ich ihn finden werde.

Atemlos poche ich an seine Tür. Doch er öffnet nicht.

"Professor! Bitte, machen Sie auf!"

Noch immer gibt es kein Zeichen von ihm. Töricht wie ich bin, drücke ich die Tür auf und luge in den verlassenen, halb dunklen Raum hinein. Niemand ist hier, woraufhin sich eine eigentümliche Niedergeschlagenheit in mir ausbreitet. Doch ich kann nicht einfach so aufgeben. Nicht jetzt.

Mit meiner zwischen die Zähne geklemmten Lippe schleiche ich vorwärts zu einer Tür am anderen Ende des Raumes. Dort angekommen presse ich mein Ohr dagegen. Der verzweifelte Gedanke, dass er sich dahinter befindet, lässt mich nicht los. Ohne länger darüber nachzusinnen öffne ich und trete ein.

xxx

"Miss Granger."

Als Snapes gewaltige Stimme an mein Ohr dringt, zucke ich vor Schreck so stark zusammen, dass ich fast mit seiner Brust kollidiere, die wie ein Wall vollkommen unerwartet vor mir aufragt.

Oh.

Doch um mich zu regenerieren, bleibt mir keine Zeit.

"Was tun Sie hier?", fragt er offen heraus.

Erstaunlicherweise klingt er nicht einmal wütend, sondern einfach nur überrascht, was als Reaktion in Anbetracht dessen, dass ich ungeladen in seinem Privatgemach stehe, wirklich bewundernswert ist.

Mein Herz schlägt wie verrückt, noch immer halte ich den Türgriff in der Hand und suche nach einer passenden Antwort.

"Ich ... Ich wollte Sie sehen."

Erst jetzt fällt mir auf, dass etwas an ihm anders ist. Richtig. Er steht in einem blütenweißen Hemd vor mir, das locker und leicht zerknittert aus seiner Hose hängt.

Verblüfft von diesem neuartigen Anblick blinzle ich zwischen seinem Gesicht und seinem dürren Körper umher, der mir ohne all die schwarzen Lagen noch viel surrealer vorkommt als gewöhnlich. Auch seine langen Haare wirken weitaus mehr durcheinander als sonst. Ich muss trotz meiner Verwirrtheit zugeben, dass ihm das legere Auftreten steht.

Snape scheint da anderer Ansicht zu sein, denn als ich endlich halbwegs zu mir komme, sehe ich, wie kritisch er mich beäugt, während ich ihn mit großem Interesse mustere.

Unbeholfen räuspere ich mich und komme gleich zur Sache. Die Situation ist schon unangenehm genug, da muss es nicht noch schlimmer werden.

"Es war nicht meine Absicht, das zu Ihnen zu sagen, was ich Ihnen vorhin an den Kopf geworfen habe", erkläre ich kleinlaut. "Es tut mir leid."

Ohne ein Wort von sich zu geben sieht er mich zwischen seinen Strähnen hindurch an.

"Ich war wütend auf Sie, Professor. Bitte verzeihen Sie mir meine ungehaltene Art. Es stand mir nicht zu, über Sie zu urteilen."

Er schluckt. Dann nimmt er die Hände hoch und fährt sich in langen Bahnen damit durch die Haare.

Ich atme ein und rieche Kaffee und Zimt, genauso wie ich es in Erinnerung habe. Eigenartigerweise ist es mir vorhin nicht aufgefallen, so aufgewühlt war ich.

"Sir?"

Er schüttelt träge den Kopf.

"Was habe ich Ihnen gesagt, Miss Granger, warum es besser ist, dass wir uns aus dem Weg gehen? Und jetzt stehen Sie hier in meiner Wohnung!"

"Ich dachte, es gibt kein _Wir_", antworte ich leise, wobei ich mich bemühe, die Tatsache zu ignorieren, dass seine Einrichtung ziemlich düster ist. Doch um mich jetzt damit auseinanderzusetzen, bleibt mir keine Zeit.

Ein schmales Lächeln streift sein Gesicht, über das er mindestens ebenso verwundert wie ich selbst zu sein scheint. Schnell räuspert er sich.

"Das ist richtig."

"Warum sagen Sie das dann? Warum tun Sie immer wieder Dinge, die mich mit dieser Ungewissheit zurücklassen? Warum ..."

Noch ehe ich ausgesprochen habe, legt er mir seinen Zeigefinger auf die Lippen. Seine Hand ist ganz warm, seine Haltung entspannt. In mir jedoch überschlägt sich alles. Und zwar gewaltig. Ich gleiche einem brodelnden Kessel, der zu explodieren droht, wenn ich nicht bald Druck ablassen kann und eine Antwort auf all meine Fragen erhalte.

"Es ist besser, wenn Sie jetzt gehen", sagt er mit verhältnismäßig rauer Stimme.

Da das aber das Letzte ist, was ich will, ignoriere ich ihn schlichtweg und werfe kurzerhand meine Arme um seinen Hals. Erst jetzt versteift er sich wieder.

"Miss Granger ..."

"Halten Sie mich für so einfältig, Professor? Denken Sie wirklich, ich würde nicht merken, was hier läuft? Ihre Blicke damals im Unterricht, Ihr Verhalten ... Sie können sich nicht auf ewig vor mir verstellen."

Vorsichtig bringt er mich auf Abstand zu sich und sieht mich mit dem leuchtenden Schwarz seiner unbeschreiblichen Augen an.

„Ich würde alles tun, was ich tun muss, Miss Granger."

„Das weiß ich, Professor."

Zutiefst bewegt von seinem Eingeständnis greife ich nach seiner Hand. Für jemanden, der sich selbst so aufgibt, um Voldemort zu bekämpfen, ist er weitaus mehr wert, als das, was er von der Welt um ihn herum bekommt.

„Auch dann, wenn es vielleicht einen anderen Eindruck hatte, habe ich nie daran gezweifelt."

Er nickt kaum merklich. „Dann verstehen Sie sicher auch, dass mir keine Wahl bleibt. Sie müssen zurück in Ihren Turm, Granger."

Die Abgeschlagenheit, die plötzlich in seiner Stimme liegt, macht mich traurig. Verbissen senke ich den Blick und besehe mir die perlmuttfarbenen Knöpfe seines Hemds. Dann hebe ich meine Hand und lege sie auf seine Brust, wo mich das unruhige Schlagen seines Herzens einholt.

„Besteht die Möglichkeit, Sie umzustimmen?"

Sein Mundwinkel zuckt. Ganz sanft rutscht er in die Höhe.

„Wohl kaum."

Bedröppelt nicke ich.

„Das dachte ich mir. Sollten Sie es sich dennoch anders überlegen ...", ich spüre, dass ich knallrot anlaufe. Trotzdem gebe ich mir Mühe, es zu überspielen, schließlich will ich das unbedingt loswerden. „Ich meine … sollten Sie meine Gesellschaft nicht ganz so unangenehm finden, wie Sie mich glauben ließen, wissen Sie, wo Sie mich finden."

Snape legt seine Hand auf meine. Der tiefgründige Blick seiner Augen, sowie die unverhoffte Berührung dazu, lassen mich schaudern.

„Wir können nicht ändern, was uns vorherbestimmt ist, Miss Granger. Sie kennen meinen Platz in der Gesellschaft. Für mehr reicht mein Leben nicht aus. Machen Sie sich also nichts vor. Andernfalls würden Sie sich selbst belügen."

„Das sehe ich anders, Professor", sage ich kopfschüttelnd. „Ich habe mich nicht so weit Ihretwegen aus dem Fenster gelehnt, um am Ende die Hoffnung aufzugeben. Meine Zukunft ist genauso ungewiss wie die Ihre."

Er schnaubt leise. „Vielleicht. Doch unsere Wege führen nicht in dieselbe Richtung."

Zutiefst verletzt blinzle ich ihn an. „Warum sagen Sie das? Ich bin mir sicher, dass es Ihnen genauso schwer fällt, mich zurückzuweisen, wie es für mich ist, Sie aufzugeben."

Snape lässt seine Hand sinken. Seine Züge verhärten sich schlagartig.

„Was wollen Sie sich damit beweisen, wenn Sie so beharrlich an mir festhalten?"

Ich beiße mir auf die Lippe.

„Ist das nicht offensichtlich?"

Er legt abschätzig den Kopf schief.

„Ich sehe eine junge Frau vor mir, die gewillt ist, sich in Schwierigkeiten zu bringen, weil sie sich in den Kopf gesetzt hat, mich für sich zu gewinnen. Wozu, Granger? Warum machen Sie sich das Leben so schwer?"

Abwesend streiche ich mit meinen Fingern über die Knöpfe auf seinem weißen Hemd. Diesmal ist deutlich zu erkennen, wie sehr er sich bemüht, sich nicht dadurch aus der Ruhe bringen zu lassen.

„Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass Sie es so formulieren würden. Vielleicht tun Sie das wieder einmal nur, um mich auf Abstand zu bringen. Doch an meinen Gefühlen wird es nichts ändern. Selbst dann, wenn Sie mich verletzen wollen ..."

„Das ist nicht meine Absicht", unterbricht er mich forsch. „Ich habe lediglich meinen Standpunkt klar gemacht."

„Ja, das haben Sie. Und ich den meinen. Ist es dennoch unmöglich, dass zwei Seelen zusammenfinden, die sich vom Rest der Welt so stark unterscheiden, dass sie einander beinahe ähnlich sind?"

Mit einem fragenden Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht sieht er mich an.

„Auch Ihre Worte können nicht ändern, wer wir sind. Am Ende läuft es immer auf dasselbe hinaus, Miss Granger. Sie müssen Ihr Leben leben, ich meines."

Traurig senke ich den Blick. Ich bin mir fast sicher, dass er nicht möchte, dass ich gehe. Andernfalls hätte er es klar und deutlich gesagt. So gut kenne ich ihn inzwischen. Trotzdem ist mir schleierhaft, wie er nur so stur sein kann.

„Geben Sie mir eine Chance, Professor", dränge ich leise weiter. „Eine Chance, Ihnen zu zeigen, dass ich es aufrichtig meine."

Wieder spielen seine Mundwinkel, jedoch auf eine andere Art. Ernst.

„Das wäre einfach nur absurd. Ich sagte Ihnen, dass ich Ihnen nicht geben kann, wonach Sie suchen."

Der Klang seiner Stimme versetzt mir eine Gänsehaut. Sie erinnert mich stark an den Lehrer in ihm.

„Ich habe es nicht vergessen", gebe ich zu. „Ich möchte nur, dass Sie mich in Ihr Leben lassen. Lassen Sie mich daran teilhaben. Lassen Sie mich für Sie da sein."

Endlich scheine ich ihn getroffen zu haben, jedenfalls wirkt er verunsichert, als er mich ansieht.

„Das wäre höchst unangemessen, Granger. Sie können nicht … Sie dürfen nicht ..."

„Ich darf nicht _was_? Teil Ihres Lebens sein? Wollten Sie mich nicht eigens von der Schule verweisen? Es liegt an mir, ob ich weiterhin hierbleibe oder nicht. Unabhängig von Dumbledores Willen. Mein Leben ist zwar durcheinandergeraten, doch er hat kein Recht, sich über mich hinwegzusetzen. Wenn ich also bereit wäre, auf Ihren Wunsch einzugehen, was würden Sie dann tun, Professor? Mich immer noch von sich weisen und ignorieren?"

Er stockt und fährt sich in einer unbeholfenen Geste mit den Fingern durch die Haare.

„Bitte gehen Sie jetzt. Ich kann das hier nicht länger dulden. Ich kann das nicht tun."

Bedrückt weiche ich ein Stück zurück. Seine abweisende Haltung gibt mir Grund zur Sorge, er könnte jeden Moment die Geduld mit mir verlieren.

„Denken Sie darüber nach, Professor", sage ich sanft nickend. „Ich bin vielleicht jung. Aber das heißt nicht, dass ich keine Ahnung davon habe, wie es ist, sich missverstanden oder einsam zu fühlen. Glauben Sie mir, wenn jemand sich damit auskennt, dann ich."

Innerlich zerrissen blinzelt er. Und beinahe fühle ich dabei einen Triumph in mir aufsteigen. Doch er hält nicht lange an, denn es ist dieser Moment, der mir unweigerlich neue Tränen in die Augen treibt. Es ist der Anblick meines Professors, der selbst nicht weiter weiß, obwohl er mir etwas mitteilen möchte, das offensichtlich von Konventionen gebremst wird und nicht gesagt werden darf. Durch sein zurückhaltendes Verhalten zeigt er mir jedenfalls eindeutig, wie richtig ich mit meinen Vermutungen liege. Zugleich ist es die Bestätigung dessen, dass ich mich all die Jahre über vollkommen in ihm getäuscht habe.

Wieder einmal stehen wir voreinander und sehen uns an. Sein Gesicht ist von Strähnen verhangen, die seinem Ausdruck auf so absonderliche Weise eine ganz andere Note verleihen. Für einen Augenblick scheint dabei seine sonst allgegenwärtige Stärke verschwunden und einer ihm nicht ganz erklärbaren Hilflosigkeit gewichen zu sein. Ich für meinen Teil kann mich nicht länger zurückhalten, als ich ihn betrachte. Vorsichtig strecke ich mich nach ihm aus und streiche ihm die Strähnen beiseite.

Snape verzieht keine Miene. Lediglich seine Atmung geht schneller.

Beherzt mache ich einen Schritt auf ihn zu, aber noch immer kommt keine Reaktion von ihm und so schließe ich auch die letzte Distanz zwischen uns.

Mit einem Mal kann ich ihn mit fast all meinen Sinnen zugleich wahrnehmen; nur eines fehlt noch. Etwas, das ich mir nur zu gerne holen möchte...

Vor mir ragt sein Körper empor, warm und lauernd. Ein Schauder läuft mir über den Rücken, doch soweit ich fühlen kann, geht es ihm ähnlich. Mein Kopf nähert sich widerstandslos und beinahe magnetisch angezogen dem seinen, bis sich unsere Gesichter so nahe sind, wie nie zuvor.

Er schließt die Augen und schluckt.

Instinktiv lege ich dann meine Arme um seinen Nacken und ziehe ihn zu mir, wobei er sichtlich mit sich ringt, es geschehen zu lassen, bis ich letztendlich mit meinem Mund den seinen berühre.

Snapes dünne Lippen sind weich und außerordentlich warm. Anders, als alles andere, was ich je gefühlt habe. Sinnlich und erwartungsvoll drücke ich meinen Mund immer mehr auf seinen und harre dem aus, was geschieht. Dann spüre ich es: eine verhaltene Reaktion seinerseits.

Zuerst ist alles so unwirklich, dass ich denke, es geschieht lediglich in einem Traum. Doch auf einmal greifen seine Hände nach meinen Armen und ziehen mich fest an ihn heran. Er drückt seine Lippen auf meine, liebkost mich sanft und ungestüm zugleich.

Ich kann nicht klar denken, vergesse alles um mich herum. Sein warmer Atem strömt in meinen Mund. Nichts kann mich jetzt noch davon abhalten, ihn in mich aufzunehmen. Nicht einmal er selbst.

Seine Zunge schießt ermutigt hervor und stößt gegen meine Lippen. Sehnsüchtig lasse ich ihn ein. Das Spiel unserer Münder und Hände ist so wundersam, dass ich gar nicht weiß, wo mir der Kopf steht. Alles ist mir gleich. Snape ist hier. Er hält mich fest, drückt sich an mich, umfasst mit seinen Händen mein Gesicht...

Und dann, ehe ich begreife, wie mir geschieht, spüre ich, dass er sich in Bewegung setzt und mich sanft aber doch bestimmt zugleich vor sich herschiebt. Wir durchqueren wie zwei Verrückte wild knutschend den Raum. Ich höre wie aus weiter Ferne eine Tür und werde weitergeschoben. Doch sein Atem, der so unruhig ist, sein pochendes Herz - einfach alles an ihm - übertüncht die Eindrücke um uns herum, sodass ich mich nur noch auf ihn konzentriere. Mit nichts ist das zu vergleichen, was ich im Moment spüre. Seine raue, unbändige Leidenschaft verzehrt mich schier. Wie könnte ich mich ihm da verwehren?

Selbst als wir sein Schlafzimmer betreten und sein Bett erreichen, ist mir, als würde ich ihm allein gehören. Sanft drückt er mich darauf nieder. Dann legt er sich auf mich. Seine Erregung sticht förmlich in meinen Unterleib. Doch keiner von uns kommt auf den Gedanken, das hier zu beenden.

Wir küssen uns, seine Hände fahren unter meinen Sweater und schon streift er ihn mir über den Kopf. Mein T-Shirt und mein BH folgen, ohne dass wir unsere Küsse mehr als unbedingt nötig unterbrechen.

Während ich ihm ungeduldig das Hemd aufknöpfe, das seit meiner Ankunft in den Kerkern die einzig verbleibende Hürde zu seinem sich darunter abzeichnenden Oberkörper bildet, erkundet er mit seinen rauen Händen meine Brüste. Das Gefühl ist atemberaubend, schließlich ist er der erste Mann, der mich so in seinen Armen hält. Interessiert schiebe ich sein Hemd beiseite und lasse meine Finger über seinen nackten Torso gleiten, stets begleitet vom sanften Stöhnen meines Professors.

Was ich dabei entdecke, erschreckt mich fast, doch als mir bewusst wird, dass er eine Fülle von Narben mit sich herumträgt, die auf ewig in seine blasse Haut gezeichnet sind, kommen mir beinahe wieder die Tränen. Um mir nichts anmerken zu lassen, fahre ich fort, küsse und liebkose ihn. Sanft, zärtlich, stürmisch.

Meine Hände gleiten seinen bebenden Rücken hinab, spüren jeden seiner Muskeln arbeiten. Dann greife ich zwischen unsere Körper und öffne seine Hose. Snape kommt mir entgegen und hebt das Becken an, damit ich freien Zugang zu seinem Unterleib bekomme. Als ich daraufhin seine Männlichkeit befreie und in meiner Hand halte, dringen seine wohligen Laute bis tief in mein Mark. Es gibt keinen Zweifel daran, wie sehr er das will. Und ich will es auch.

Eine Weile liebkose ich mit meiner Hand seinen harten Penis, wie ich es schon einmal getan habe. Dann greift er nach meinem Arm und hält mich zurück. Schwer atmend lehnt er seinen Kopf gegen meine Stirn, hat die Augen halb geschlossen.

Noch bevor er etwas sagen kann, um nichts in der Welt will ich das hier beenden, dränge ich ihn mit einem fordernden Kuss dazu, weiterzumachen.

Er schluckt hart. Dann beginnt er damit, meine Jeans zu öffnen.

Als wir am Ende nackt aufeinander liegen, greife ich nach seiner Hand und bin froh, dass er sie mir nicht entzieht. Mein Erfahrungswert in sexuellen Dingen ist eher begrenzt, das dürfte ihm spätestens jetzt klar geworden sein.

Einen Moment lang sieht er mich eindringlich mit seinen schwarzen Augen an. Aufgeregt küsse ich ihn erneut. Irgendwie hilft es mir dabei, meine Unsicherheit zu überspielen, wenn ich seine Lippen auf meinen spüre. Fast zeitgleich fühle ich seine andere Hand, die zwischen unsere Körper greift, schon positioniert er sich auf mir und dringt in mich ein.

Es geht schnell. Überwältigt vom Schmerz ringe ich nach Luft, meine Finger krallen sich nach Halt suchend in seinen Handrücken. Ich höre sein kehliges Stöhnen, dann wird es wieder still.

Snape hält inne und sieht mich an, während ich meine Zähne in meiner Lippe versenke, um mich wieder unter Kontrolle zu bringen.

Langsam schiebt er sich vorwärts, wofür ich ihm überaus dankbar bin. Selbst beim besten Willen hätte ich nicht damit gerechnet, dass sich mein Körper trotz meiner sich beständig steigernden Gelüste so gegen ihn sträuben würde.

Zum Glück jedoch ist das befremdliche Gefühl, ihn in mir zu spüren, nicht von langer Dauer. Bald darauf lässt es deutlich nach und weicht etwas Neuem, woraufhin ich mich auf seine Bewegungen konzentrieren kann, in die er sich Stück für Stück von Lust ergriffen ergibt.

Es ist skurril, aber als ich ihn so innig bei mir spüre, regt sich in mir das Bedürfnis, mich ihm zu schenken. Nach anfänglicher Skepsis will mein Körper ihm gehören, ihm allein, wodurch es mir wesentlich leichter fällt, mich ihm hinzugeben.

Dass ich einmal Snape dabei erleben würde, wie er sich gehen lässt, hätte ich nie gedacht. Umso schöner ist es nun, ihn dabei zu begleiten, sich mit gezielten Bewegungen dem Höhepunkt zu nähern. Er wird schneller, fordernder. Ungläubig nehme ich ihn in mir auf, wie er sich mit voller Wucht in mir loslöst. Erschöpft bricht er tief in mir begraben auf meinem Körper zusammen und vermittelt mir damit ein Gefühl des Friedens, nach dem ich mich schon seit geraumer Zeit gesehnt habe.

Ich bin aufgrund meiner Unerfahrenheit noch immer so fasziniert von ihm, dass ich unbewusst mit meinen Händen über seinen bebenden, von Schweiß überzogenen Rücken streiche. Jeder Eindruck, den er mir vermittelt, ist ungeheuer bedeutsam für mich. Noch nie hat er sich mir so geöffnet. Noch nie habe ich mich in seiner Gegenwart so geborgen und akzeptiert gefühlt, wie in dem Moment, in dem er sich mir hingegeben hat.

Gebannt lausche ich für einige Minuten dem unruhigen Heben und Senken seiner Atmung, das mich immer wieder wohlig schaudern lässt. Dann rollt er sich von mir und fischt die Decke unter unseren Körpern hervor, in die er uns sorgsam einhüllt, ehe wir Arm in Arm zur Ruhe kommen.


End file.
